Dragon heart's warmth
by ShadowXseed
Summary: Legends say that there's people that can actually transform into a dragon and can only be achieved not by birth but having a heart of a true human being, what if hiccup died only to be brought back by toothless? Watch our heroes as they helped to melt Elsa's Frozen heart. Hiccup :20 Elsa:21 Rated: T/M for cursing and some stuff ExH
1. Chapter 1

**Welp it's me again, so far this would be a crossover about HTTYD and Frozen. Well for this story I'm gonna skip the singing part, srry it just making the story longer without making a progress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train you dragon and Frozen.**

**Prologue: Hiccup's Rebirth**

_Stoic was ran towards toothless, he tried to search for hiccup but he didn't see him. Stoic looked at toothless with a look that you could feel the despair and misery, he spoke solemnly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Toothless gave a draconic moan as he unwraps his wings and saw hiccup being hugged by the night fury in a protective manner, Stoic looked at the night fury as it unwraps his wings and saw hiccup, he immediately rushed towards him. The crowds step a bit closer towards the father son duo and looked at hiccup while astrid was still a bit closer than the crowd with watery eyes._

_Stoic removes his helmet as he placed his ear on hiccup's chest and listened to hiccup's heart beat. Stoic's eyes widened when he heard no beat, as now he realized that hiccups no longer alive, he cried his name at the heavens "__**HICCUP!**__", the crowd knew what that meant while astrid broke down crying as she couldn't no longer hold back the tears that escaped her eye. The night fury's ears flopped down as it slowly approached hiccup, stoic just watched the dragon approached towards hiccup. The night fury spew a purplish flames on his hands err claw that emitted no heat, stoic was confused by what could the night fury do._

_Toothless gently pressed it on hiccup's chest, hiccup suddenly coughed and started to stir up as he felt like while he grew a little bit while his freckles nearly vanished, his left eye color went bright green as his right eye's now is color bright blue that went unnocticed by everyone except toothless he's being squeezed by his cloth. Stoic was flabbergasted at the some sort of miracle done by the night fury, stoic exclaimed joyful while giving his a son a bone crushing hug "You brought my boy back alive!, he brought my boy back alive!", as hiccup just said in surprise "Gah!" while the crowd cheers as astrid stopped crying and just smiled while tears still flowed on her face then stoic looked at toothless with a grateful look and silently said but still can be heard "Thank you". Toothless only nodded, as he telepathically spoke to hiccup "__**Hello partner**__", hiccup heard someone spoke to him clearly despite the loud cheers of the crowd._

_Toothless spoke again his mind "__**Hey hiccup it's me, toothless**__", hiccup widened his eyes as he looked at toothless but still speechless, Toothless made an imitation of laughing and spoke in his mind "__**Yes it's me, I gave you half of my heart, for helping me to fly again plus I always hated that Green/Red death, she's always spoiled bitch and showing me that there's hope for the world that filled with hatred so now we are some sort of linked we can now talk telepathically**__", hiccup just laughed inward on how toothless spoke about green/red death and spoke to toothless "really? So I have the ability to talk mentally even with great distance?", Toothless replied "__**Yes, but there's more abilities you have**__", hiccup looked at toothless as if he grew another head and asked "Really so what are they?"._

_Toothless slightly smirked and replied "__**Try to think of wings and flying**__", hiccup complied then suddenly his shirt was ripped from his back as wings appeared stretched out from his back earning a gasp from the crowd including Stoic and Astrid. The crowd suddenly took one step back in fear toothless spoke in his mind "__**Now for you to fly you need to practice**__", hiccup replied "so I can grow wings?", toothless just replied cooly "__**actually you can turn any part of your body to dragon part except you skin, its already tough as a chainmail, it's also possible for you to transform into one, but can only do that once a day or we both die, so I trust you with my life hiccup, so partner we'll have one heck of an adventure**__". Hiccup just sighed and thought to himself "Oh crud, this is gonna be a very long struggle._

_~9 years later~_

_This is now the new berk, Gobber walked towards hiccup who was sitting on toothless's back and spoke " Eir Hiccup, stoic wants ta see you 'at ti house now", (A/N: srry im not really sure how to imitate gobbers accent so this probably the only time I'll use his accent) Hiccup nodded and spoke to toothless "Alright bud let's go". They flew towards their house, hiccup dismounted toothless and spoke quietly "Alright bud stay here forawhile" as toothless nodded, Hiccup opened the door and went inside as he saw stoic was waiting patiently for him, hiccup ask "So dad, is there something I can do for ya?"._

_Stoic walked closer to Hiccup and explained._

**That's all for now, so constructive critism is welcomed and no flamers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welp here's another chapter, this would have a tear jerker moment and quite painful for me write so for those HiccupxAstrid lovers there, I'm very sorry you can skip it if you'd like, even myself would like to skip it. This would be Elsa's bed story when she was a kid and Hiccup's training and Heartbroken.**

**SkyFlame Vongola: Hiccup isn't a full dragon only a half, so he can only transform but not completely becoming a dragon and thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 1: Broken heart of a Legendary Draconic Mimicry**

Elsa joyfully hoped to her bed as her mother, the queen, came to her room, she spoke "Alright sweetie how about a story?". Anna and Elsa cheerfully squeeled as the king entered laughing at their precious children, the queen and king took a chair near the bed of their two adorable children. The queen spoke "Alright this story is called the Legend of the Draconic Guardian", the two children looked at their mother with gleaming eyes as as Anna asked "What's a Draconic Guardian?". The queen giggled as she just continued to tell the story "Draconic Guardian are people who have become half dragons, however despite that they maybe half dragons they were born humans, only humans that have been chosen by dragons themselves can turn them to half dragons".

Anna interrupted "huh? How can the dragon turn a human to a half dragon?". The queen continued "A dragon are very powerful creatures that can only give half of their heart to a human that they deemed worthy, the more powerful the dragon, the more powerful the Draconic Guardian, they spew a fire that emitted no heat as they place it on their chests, it will give them an ability called 'Draconic Mimicry' they can transform part of their body into dragon parts or even turn their whole body into a dragon, Draconic Guardian was sought to protect the world form the terror of the 'Black Death' (A/N: Black death isn't real, I just made it up, it's the mate of the Green/Red Death) , Black death is a mountain sized dragon, it only wanted to eat and destroy, but then the Draconic Guardian came, with the help of his dragon they fought Black death, with his last attack black death managed to claw him, wounding him very badly but still managed to defeat the Black death but came with a price, the Draconic Guardian's Life".

Anna and Elsa gasped as the queen continued "The Draconic Guardian perished from the Black death's attack but as the Draconic Guardian so does his dragon, but the death of the Guardian made a huge impact, because of his sacrifice they honored him as they hidden the Draconic's sword, Legend has it that the sword was forged by the gods to protect Mankind" Anna's eyes sparkled as she asked "That's so cool, what does the Draconic Guardian looked like?".

The queen laughed sweetly at her daughter's curiosity then spoke "Well when a person became a Draconic Guardian, his/her left eye color would be his natural eye color, but the eye color of his right eye would be the color of the flames he/she spews if the dragon that gave him its heart spews fire if not well there was said that one only became a Draconic guardian so we don't know but a Draconic Guardian has a Hetero Chromatin eyes while his/her skin is tough as a chain mail".

The queen finished her story as the queen and king kissed their daughters a good night sleep.

~Hiccup's Training 10 days later after defeating Green/Red death~

Toothless and hiccup went to the cliff near the beach, toothless spoke to hiccup's mind "**Alright hiccup, now spread your wings we're gonna learn how to fly first**", Hiccup nodded, he grew a wings from his back as his clothes were ripped at the back, his spread out his black wings, his wings looked like toothless'", Toothless spoke in his mind "**Now jump at the cliff and start flying**", hiccup looked at toothless as if he was insane then spoke "Are you insane?". Toothless just looked at him and gestured him to jump off the cliff, hiccup stood at the edge of the cliff then looked down and said "da da da, I'm dead", toothless just shook his head in amusement as he spoke "**hiccup, in flying instinct matters, as of right now having a half heart of the dragon gives you draconic instincts**".

Hiccup sighed in defeat as he just stood there still frightened 'til toothless swing his tail towards hiccup, pushing him the process as he fell off the clip to the ground face first, hiccup didn't felt any pain but groaned in failure "ughh", toothless sighed then spoke to hiccup mentally "**This might take awhile**".

few weeks have passed as hiccup finally flew agile that even Night fury could run for his money, but he still doesn't have the full stamina of a dragon, yet. Hiccup trained very hard, his father had allowed him to let befriend (tame) Dragons for the better, he can now spew fire with a very night fury like accuracy which was said to have never missed.

(to those who are HiccupxAstrid fans, this might hurt so you can skip it)

Things are going smoothly but all good things have always come to an end. Hiccup and astrid's relationship becoming worse, hiccup became kept avoiding her and hurting them badly or atleast him only. Astrid decided to have a 'talk' with hiccup, then looked for him, she found him at the forge, hiccup was gonna greet astid but she suddenly dragged hiccup to the woods to talk. Astrid spoke "Hiccup, what's the matter with you? I mean you don't talk to me anymore, you've been avoiding my since the day you killed the 'green/red death'?", hiccup only sighed and spoke "It's nothing astrid, just some training to control my abilities and the chief training".

Astrid didn't believe his excuse and spoke "Really? Is that the best excuse you can think of?", hiccup replied lazily "What?", astrid just groaned "Uhh, hiccup you don't even say hi to me when we see each other you only turned around and pretended that you didn't saw me", she tried to hold back her tears. Hiccup just looked at her incredulously and said "look astrid I have to go, I'm gonna be late", he turned around as he tried to walk but astrid caught his hand and stopped him from talking another step "C'mon hiccup, don't I even matter to you?", hiccup sighed and spoke "look astrid I really have to go". She gripped his hands tighter and said "what the hell is the matter with you, I thought we had something, I thought we loved each other", she looked down in sadness.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed and spoke "Love me? Like I'll believe that bullshit", Astrid narrowed her eyes as she replied "What do you mean bullshit? DO YOU THINK THIS A JOKE TO YOU LIKE EVERYTHING IS A LIE!?", Hiccup glared at her "Yes, it was just a lie, at least from your part", he snatched his arm away from her grip as her eyes widened and replied "What do you mean?", Hiccup just growled and replied "Don't lie to me! I saw you some dude making out at the beach!"

(Flashback)

_Hiccup was training as he tried to spew fire in his best accuracy, there was a 5 circular targets, they were placed near the edge of the cliff, he spews 5 times but of course he already mastered the control of the power so he just spews the fire in minimum, the 5 flames hit 5 bulls eye, toothless spoke in his mind "__**Good job hiccup**__, I smiled then walked towards the targets for to see study my work, from accuracy to power. hiccup looked at the targets and inspected them, then suddenly I saw Astrid smiling as she dragged some guy on the beach, hiccup looked at them confused._

_Hiccup looked at them then suddenly he felt a dagger pierced through his heart as he saw Astrid pushed the guy to the ground and pounced at him then started making out, hiccup quickly turned back as tears flowed on his face, he couldn't held back his tears as he thought about the flight with her on toothless, it just made the pain sting more painfully, toothless saw that his partner was very upset, he walked towards him and nudges his side in a comforting manner, hiccup smiled as he spoke softly to toothless "Thanks bud"._

(Flashback end)

Astrid's eyes couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she exclaimed at hiccup "NO! it was just a mistake! Hiccup I love you not him!", Hiccup replied darkly "**Liar!, I heard you from your house when your parents was away**".

(Flashback)

_Hiccup just got back from his training he held a bouquet of flowers and thought "Maybe it wasn't astrid, maybe it was someone else that looked like astrid". He knocked at the door and no one answered, he waited for a few minutes then he knocked once more but still no one answered, he opened the door slowly as he spoke "Astrid?", as he went inside he heard a moan, "Uhh, mmnngmh!, Ah, Harder!", hiccup froze at the sound of Astrid's moan then he heard some guy asked "*pant* *pant* so, what *pant* about the *pant* hiccup guy?", Astrid kept moaning as she answered "Ah, what about, mnngh him? He's useless thrash, mmph", hiccup just stared at the floor as tears just flowed as it dropped on the flower, then a few seconds later he stopped sobbing and spews blue flames on the bouquet of flowers as it turned into ashes quickly._

_He quietly stepped out of her house as he looked up in the sky then he looked forward and walked toward his house and just slept._

(Flashback end)

Astrid thought "_What have I done?_", hiccup left, as astrid just broke down crying "_I hate myself, I hate him, now when I realize that hiccup was the only man for me he's already gone, but then this is my fault_". Days passed as Hiccup managed to control his abilities, astrid kept asking hiccup's forgiveness and just be back to the usual they do much to his annoyance, he still felt the pain that astrid gave but he didn't even said a word to her.

(Alright you can continue reading from here now for those who had skipped)

~Present time~

Stoic spoke "Alright hiccup, next week there would be a coronation for the new queen in arendelle and we need you to represent for berk, while also establishing a peace treaty for and vow to help each other in a time of need", Hiccup sighed "Alright dad" then suddenly Stoic asked "Oh, and son you know when at a time of age when a man needs a wo-" Hiccup interrupted "Woah, hey, dad I know what you mean, but dad I know what you mean but I can't guarantee that theres a chance for me to do that". stoic sighed in defeat "Alright son, you should leave for tomorrow, good luck". Hiccup nodded as he headed upstairs in his room.

~Next Morning~

Hiccup prepared for his trip, food, water, clothes and etc, it was all set, he mounted toothless but then suddenly astrid appeared she was spoke "I'm sorry hiccup, please I lo-", she didn't had the chance to finish her sentence 'til suddenly toothless flew quickly, hiccup spoke to his dragon friend "Thanks bud"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here we go. Btw in this fanfic Hiccup never loosed his foot thanks to toothless' gift. **

**SkyFlame Vongola: Thanks and will do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 2: Cryokinesis and Draconic Mimicry**

~Arendelle~

Hiccup and Toothless kept talking about random stuff on berk, as much as Hiccup wanted to forget everything that happened between him and astrid, he can't, Hiccup just sighed in defeat. Hiccup spoke to Toothless "_Soo bud, we're almost there I think, well bud as soon that the coronation is over, lets quickly get away from here and go back to berk immediately, okay bud?", Toothless nodded and replied "__**Alright, but don't you wanna go sightseeing for a bit and I don't know, probably find a wife there, who knows if you can't find it on berk then maybe you can find it here**__", Hiccuped sighed sadly "Well, we could go sightseeing at night, so you can come as well and stayed hidden at the sky, and I'm not sure if I even wanted to have a wife anymore_". Toothless didn't spoke anymore, he thought that it would be better for hiccup to think about having a wife, the two just continued to head to Arendelle.

Toothless landed on somewhere in the forest, Hiccup spoke "Alright bud this is where we split for now", Toothless just moaned sadly, Hiccup just rubbed Toothless hear and said "I know buddy, but we can't let people see you or they'll freak out", Hiccup looked at toothless who was seemed depressed, hiccup sighed and spoke "Alright bud how about I give you 3 baskets of fish when we got back", Toothless perked up as he spoke in hiccup's mind "**Deal, but you should talk to me some time**". Hiccup nodded and spoke "alright, for now try to get something to eat, you must be starving with that distant travel", Toothless nodded as he flew up.

Hiccup arrived to a some clearing that he could see the Arendelle, he was amazed at the sight, the architectures are very different, buildings are bigger and seemed the place was well organized. Hiccup thought "_Hmm, this is kingdom seems to have a rich economy, probably this could end the Viking raids, their blacksmith could have even great materials_", from the clearing he took out a book and sketched the Arendelle at such distant. Hiccup spoke to Toothless telepathically "_So bud, how you doing?_", Hiccup walked on and saw a trail that leads to the gates of Arendelle, then he heard toothless replied "**They seems to have a bit decent meals around here so how you doing?**", Hiccup replied "_It's fine, but wow, this place looks like more well built_".

Hiccup arrived shortly the city, he looked around, he was more amazed he could see some things that they didn't have on berk. Hiccup looked around the people and thought "_Hmm, it seems I'm sort of underdressed_", he sighed as he continue to walk, and found himself in a pier, the coronation is still an hour 'til it starts so he decided to sketch some places or things really fast in Arendelle. He opened his book then he looked at his sketches, then looked back at the sky as he thought "_I'm so screwed, I hope my unfamiliarity on this place won't give me a bad impressions, well sure Viking has bad impressions, but today could change that_".

He walked in a thought on how would he do about his acting royalty or manner, the suddenly he felt a nudge on his side and saw someone actually bumped him, he didn't fell down since the training with Toothless made him stronger despite his body isn't that muscular. Hiccup held his hand to the person who bumped him and saw a female, he spoke "Are you alright lady?", the lady took his hand as she stood up and dusted herself off. He sighed, the lady asked seemingly rude "Hey buddy, why don't you watch where you're going", Hiccup raised an eyebrow and spoke "Me? You ran like Thor was gonna hammer your ass off", he then sighed.

The lady replied a bit ticked off "Maybe because you don't watch you're goi…ing" she then saw hiccup's eyes, its color was seeming to be glowing she paused for a bit as she looked at his eyes, Hiccup just raise an eyebrow then she continued "I finally got outside for the first time in… forever. And I ran to a rude,leather-bound weirdo, under dressed,troll look-a-like. Hiccup sighed "You do know if also did watched where you're going you wouldn't bump at me at all and I'm not a troll look-a-like", the lady crossed her arms with a huff then replied "I'm not gonna let you ruin my day", the two just stood there as Hiccup found this awkward and spoke "What?", the lady replied "well, I'm waiting", Hiccup blinked then replied "Waiting? For what?", the lady spoke with a bit of anger "For you to ask for an apology".

Hiccup just stood there and gave her a look emphasizing 'are you serious?', he sighed "Why am I the only one who's apologizing when you didn't looked at where you're going as well", the lady sighed and spoke "fine, I'm sorry mr.", Hiccup nodded and replied "I'm sorry as well ms.", lady the nodded as she was gonna introduce herself but then saw the guy was walking away from her, she was a bit insulted as she followed him to introduce herself to let the guy to know his place.

Suddenly she was knocked over by someone, Hiccup heard a sound of impact as he looked back and searched for whatever it was, he saw the lady that bumped him lately, she fell onto a rowboat at the edge, he rushed at boat as he immediately caught it with his hand then easily pulled it back. The lady went back on land as as she composed herself as she angrily spoke "Hey!", then someone spoke out of nowhere "My apologise, but that was my fault", The lade and Hiccup looked at the ride, he was a yound man in an age of twenty-ish, with a regal white and black suite.

For the lady he looked like a knight for him to rescue her. The mysterious guy asked "Are you hurt?", the lady seemed to be in a bit of daze as she lamely spoke "Hiii..", her anger towards Hiccup seems to fading, she regained her focus and replied "Oh, no, I'm quite alright", Hiccup just shook his head in this scenery then sighed, mysterious guy asked "Are you certain?", the lady spoke "Yeah, I'm fine", Hiccup spoke "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that this girl is tough as an ox, she managed to quite give me a push lately", he patted the side where she bump him. The lady pouted "Hey! I did not!", the mysterious guy smile and spoke "Well, that's a relief then".

Hiccup noticed the way the two shared a looked at each other with a smiles on their faces, he sighed at the scenery and thought sarcastically "_Wow, first time seeing this cheesy love-at-first-sight thingi_". The mysteropis guy bowed and introduced himself "Prince Hans of the Southern Island", Anna gladly replied "Princess Anna of Arendelle", Hiccup hearing her introduced, he inwardly smack himself as he face palmed, Hans apologized again "I would like to officially apologize as well, for hitting you with my horse", she replied a bit stuttered " N-no, Um, You don't have t-to, I'm… I'm not that kind of princess", Hiccup resisted an urge to face palm at her proclamation.

Hans and Anna finally realized that Hiccup was still standing beside them, Hans looked at him as he politely asked "And who are you?", Hiccup remembered how Hans introduced himself, he tried to mimic him, he bowed and spoke "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, sont of Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Isles of Berk", Anna asked a but curiously "Berk?", Hiccup nodded as he continued "Yea, technically we're Vikings". Anna looked at him, she backed away slowly observing him then spoke " Oh..". Hans looked at him with a curiously look and spoke "I thought Viking were supposed to be, err.. bigger and be muscle-bound and wore helmets with long beards", Hiccup raised an eyebrow and spoke "what?".

Hans continued "Well, It's just that, you don't actually look like a Viking at all, You looked more like scrawny looking blacksmith" he raised his hands in defence as he spoke "My apologies, I meant no insult". Hiccup shrugged and spoke lamely "Meh, I'm used to it". After a bit of small talk, the three bid fare well to each other as went to the queen's coronation.

Hiccup had gotten inside, he was really fast around the place, he ran and turns smoothly and looking for a sign of where could the Queen's Coronation was gonna be held. He was running soo fast that when he turned around he saw some was in front of him, she shouted "Look out!", Hiccup looked at the person but the momentum was too much for him to stop, they stumbled on the floor, Hiccup fell on his back as the lady fell on top of him. Hiccup then heard a moan that seems to be in pain, knowing that it was his fault, he stood up as he softly tug the lady to stand up, he quickly apologized "I'm terribly sorry for bumping you like that", she composed herself , Hiccup asked her nervously "Are you alright?".

Elsa moaned slightly, as she rubbed her head, she shook off her dazedness, she spoke "Yeah, I'm fine", Hiccup sighed in relief as she continued "At least I think so?", Hiccup seems to be not convinced, he spoke "Well, I did hit you pretty hard and fast", The lady shook her head and spoke "Don't worry about it", she looked at Hiccup's face then saw his eyes, they were glowing, but his eye colors what surprised her as she struggled a bit to speak "It will… take more than that… to hurt..", she stopped then now she was facing him closely as she continued "me..".

For a moment, the time stopped at the two, as if that entire hall or chapel they were in didn't even existed, as if there was just him and her, still holding her hand, their hearts beat like a jack rabbit. But then few seconds later, they snapped out of their daze, as they pulled away their hand and tried to recomposed themselves, Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and smiled lightly in embarrassment, Elsa brushed her hair as she looked away as her cheeks heated up and turning a bit red-ish, she thought "_Huh?, what's this feeling, why am i..?_", Hiccup suddenly remembered why he supposed to be there as he groaned "Oh, crud", he then remembered that he was still lost, he spoke "I kinda don't know where the Coronation's would be held here, I'm soo gonna be late!", Elsa stared at him incredulously then asked "You're searching for the Coronation?", Hiccup nodded and spoke "uh, yea… I'm supposed to be attending it", she observed him curiously, seeing that he wasn't seem to be a royalty, she thought she could be a some sort of guard or a soldier or a whatever, she pointed at the hallway as she gave him the direction, Hiccup sighed in relief, he thanked her "thanks", she just smiled, she smiled for the first time since ever she lost her parents, she then replied "You're welcome". The two bid fare well, Hiccup just sighed then he ran as he followed her direction and spoke to himself "Hiccup, what's wrong with you, she's just a lady, no need to be tensed", he finally arrived as he now looked around in amusement and whispered to himself "_wow_".

Suddenly Toothless spoke in his mind "**Hello there bud, you seemed in a great mood today**", Hiccuped sighed in contempt and replied "_Yep_"

**Welp there you have it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp, so far my grammars and typos are a bit decreasing I hope, so here's chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 3: Frozen Flames**

~Meanwhile ten minutes before the coronation starts~

Elsa chanted in her mind "_You can do this, forget about what happened with the guy that bumped you, Don't feel, don't feel_", she sighed as she remember something and thought "_wait, the guy's eyes were different, something familiar, his eyes are soo cu-, no stop it Elsa!, just relax and everything will better once this coronation is over_"

~Present time~

Hiccup looked around for a while then, the coronation began without further delay, the choirs sang a beautiful hymn of Arendelle as for the new queent to be appointed, The bishop seems to be a neutral, he doesn't seem to hold any power on politics, I guess you could say the church may have no direct relations to politics however he has the responsibility to bestow the right to rule for such individual person. Hiccup seems to be nervous, he never been in such royalty fashioned setting, he just decided to remain at the back, observing them from a safe distant.

Hiccup saw Hans and and Anna seated near front of the row, the two exchanged a warm smile to each other that made Hiccup a bit feel awkward as he thought "_Man those two seems to taking their Love at first sight too serious_", suddenly Toothless spoke in his mind "**So have it started yet?**", Hiccup looked around as he replied "_Nope, not yet_".

Once everyone had seated on their chosen seats, it got a bit of silence for awhile as Hiccup just prayed to the gods for this to end really fast, he wasn't really interested on what would the queen be like, he just needed to establish a treaty and trade routes then leave, but somehow his instincts that something is amiss, like something would be a kick on his nuts. After few minutes people stood up, hiccup saw this as he followed, then suddenly went flabbergasted. The soon to be queen walked to the altar, she passed Hiccup without her noticing him, Hiccup thanked the god for that. He sweated nervously as he spoke to Toothless mentally "_Uh, bud, I guess this gonna be a problem_", Toothless chuckled lightly and asked "**Why is that?**", Hiccup hung his head in shame and sad "_I just tackled the queen_", Toothless burst out laughing as Hiccup just sighed.

Elsa took her time as she slowly took the time to get to the altar with elegance and calm posture, she wore no emotion while she was really inwardly nervous, she used her breathing techniques to calm herself down, she believed that there's no such nervousness that she couldn't overcome even if it was temporary, the eyes of all the people there were completely focused on her, some with respect, some with lust for power, greed and lust itself. However, she may have a great control on herself but not her powers, she had to remain calm for her to keep her powers for making the place to not become berk's climate, but of course she doesn't know that.

She arrived at the altar, there she could see her sister Anna, after 13 years she had grown to a such beautiful young lady, she remembered the last time she saw her when she was only 5 years old, it was a bit cruel and felt a bit little guilty as she just shrugged it off, despite she knew how much time can do to a person, she can't still help to be surprise on her sister's growth, despite that all she wanted to do now is rush towards her as she hug her like there's no tomorrow, wanting to forget what they had experienced for thirteen years but knew that wasn't even possible anymore even if she had her gloves with sheer power to hold her emotion it's still possible that she could have froze her by accident.

She just shook all of her thoughts as she bowed in front of the bishop, the bishop gently laid a golden tiara on her head with a some sort of icy sapphire gem embedded at the center of the queen's tiara, the tiara was once belonged to her beloved mother as of now became hers, the bishop now turned as he presented the scepter and an orb to Elsa, that are the the crown jewels of Arendelle. All of the Royal members were ceremonially confer divine by smearing with oil as the ruling King and Queen must hold them. The bishop spoke some sort of ancient foreign language as to appoint them the new King/Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa was reaching for them but stopped by the bishop interrupting her, he spoke "Your Majesty", then he kindly whispered to her that no one but her could hear "_Your majesty, would you be so kindly to remove you gloves for a moment please_". Elsa began to tensed a bit as she felt fear of turning the place into an icicle, she had never touched anything without her gloves, anything that she touched was frozen in an almost split second. Elsa sighed inward seeing that there's no other way, traditions were really important and can't make any excuse so leading her with no option but to comply, She reluctantly removed her gloves placing them in a soft pillow that were the crown jewels were held.

Elsa slowly reached for the the scepter and the orbs, her hands shook a bit then she turned around the crowd as the crowd stood up, then she let the Bishop finish the speech. Elsa held the Scepter and the orb carfully as the Bishop proclaimed for all of them to hear, everyone stood in respect of the ceremony.

Hiccup just stood there in silence as the Bishop continued to finish, Elsa noticed that the frost slowly crawled onto the jewels, Hiccup saw that supernatural event, he was astonished at that point but kept it to himself. Elsa panicked in her mind as she chant inward "_No! Conceal, No! Don't feel, don't show anything_", despite the chanting it still wasn't even helping. Finally the Bishop finished as he announced "Queen Elsa of Arendelle". Everyone but Hiccup cheered "QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE!", Hiccup just smiled and quietly cheered, After he finished, he reached for her gloves immediately as if it was the only thing that could save her life, that act made Hiccup to have suspicion on her she regained her composure. Now that she is the Queen of Arendelle, she sighed in relief and smiled lightly.

Elsa and Hiccup were glad that now that this charade is over, The bishop nodded.

~Night~

**Arendelle Palace: Ballroom**

That night was filled with music and dancing the Royal members and some people that have political power have a little bit small talk to each other, the place where lively as people dance enjoying the moments, Hiccup felt nervous as, he was completely alone, he now regretted not bringing Toothless, well sure it would bring chaos but it could be fun.

Kai announced "Presenting you all, Queen Elsa of Arendelle", the crowd heard as they bowed in respect to their queen, She stood a bit proudly, happy that she's now here, in her father's throne, Kai continued "And Presenting you all, Princess Anna of Arendelle", few seconds later Kai managed to get Anna to stand next to his sister, the crowd applauded but Hiccup felt something is bugging the queen, as if she was depressed.

Moments later, Elsa decided to break the ice of silence and spoke "Hi", Anna just replied awkwardly "Oh.. um.. Hi..", Elsa smiled as she thought that she at least could talk to her, Elsa complimented her sister "You look beautiful Anna", Anna felt a bit too flattered then nodded then complimented back "You look more beautifuller", the sister continued to somehow talk awkwardly but still forming a healthy sister bond.

Suddenly Kai talked to the two sisters and said "May I present to you, Duke of Measles Town", Duke corrected Kai rudely "Weselton!", he continued as he politely corrected to the Queen and Princess "It's Duke of Weselton". Duke smirked as he spoke "Your Majesty, as you are aware that as I the closest partner in trade, it only seems fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen", the Duke bowed as his a hairpiece hiding his bald spot was exposed. The two snickered as Elsa kindly refused "Thank you, but I don't really dance", then the Duke replied "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", he looked down a bit saddened, Elsa quickly interjected "But my sister does", Anna giggled but realized that it wouldn't be a good thing for her then spoke "Wait, what?".

Unexpectingly, the Duke wrapped his arms around Anna as he winked and said "Oh, Lucky for you then".

The two danced awkwardly, Duke was a terrible dancer as he kept stepping on Anna's toes, but agile as he kept dancing in circles around her. After the dance with the Duke, Anna seemed to be limping towards her sister due to Duke's barrage of toe stepping, the Duke and Anna bid farewell as Anna joked about him on his back. Elsa giggled, the sisters felt a bit of comfort with each other, Elsa smiled and asked "Are you okay?", Anna nodded happily then replied "Yeah, I'm fine" she watched the party as she smiled then spoke "This is terrific, I mean, It has really been fun I've had in thirteen years", she looked at Elsa then said honestly "I wish that this wouldn't end".

Elsa smiled then spoke "Me too" but she remembered why she had to keep her distance from her sister, she turned away hiding her saddened face and spoke "But it can't". Anna was confused then asked "But why? I mean…" she tried to reach for her so she could get her sister to at least face her as she answer her question. Elsa saw what was she was trying to do, she jerked back and firmly said "It just cant! Ok?", Anna was devastated as he sister pushed her away, she always just hid behind her room, after all these years she felt that today that things would go back to normal once Elsa became Queen, but obviously that it wouldn't happen and gonna be distant again to each other. Anna stepped back as she spoke sadly "Excuse me" then she walked back to the dance floor. Anna stiffened as she sobbed a bit, not even bothering people around her, then suddenly she bumped someone and made her fall, she was expecting to fell on an unforgiving floor but someone caught her, she looked at the person and spoke "Hans", she smiled as he pulled her up back on her feet, then Hans asked her if he could have a dance with her, she happily agreed.

As of now, Elsa now felt worse about herself, she and Anna already established a connection again to each other, they talked, had a some laughs, even Anna dancing with the Duke, then afterwards they both had laughs again, but her fears from freezing her sister is just too much for her to risk, she just shook of her thoughts and continued to talk to some other Royal dignitaries, they gave her a regards and blessings. It may have been the way she would thought of a good time but felt bit nice now that she was among the people outside of Arendelle, probably nothing would go wrong, Everything went smoothly for now.

Kai walked towards the Queen and spoke "May I present to you your Majesty, Son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans of the isles of Berk, and future chief… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third". Elsa looked at the Hiccup, she felt that all of her horrible discomforts, her problems, her inner turmoil faded along with her horrible memories as well as her powers. She then just stared at the young man that bumped her at the chapel, Hiccup just stared back at her, admiring her beauty, they turned away each other, a little bit awkward but then they looked at each other again but with more seriousness.

She really didn't have the time to thought about him, but now that she was able to glance at him for the second time, she see a young tall man with a messy dark hair, and his bright green and blue Heterochromatin eyes, she found this amazingly handsome, she also noticed his leather armor which wasn't suited for this kind of occasion but didn't mind them at all.

She realized that she was having that kind of thoughts, as her cheeks heated and turned crimson as she thought "Elsa, get a grip, he's just another guy, It's to Improper to have that kind of thought and you cant just fall in love to a guy you just met". While she was berating herself, Hiccup was also having hard time controlling his thoughts , he really admired her beauty, calmness just made him more nervous he thought to himself " For Odin's sake, just say something, just relax and avoid unnecessary stuff that would involve bad impressions, don't do anything stupid" then suddenly he heard Toothless spoke to him in his mind "**You really have a crush on her huh?**", Hiccup sighed inward and replied "_I guess so_".

Elsa decided to speak up, she bowed and spoke "It's an honor to meet you a representative of another Kingdom, so what can I do for you Haddock the third?", Hiccup felt ashamed, he then bowed and spoke "It's an pleasure to meet you Elsa Queen of Arendelle, I came here to offer a treaty and to establish a trade route", she thought for a few minutes and replied "I'd probably gonna need time to answer that offer Mr. Haddock", Hiccup replied stuttered "A-as you w-wish your majesty, a-and I would l-like to apologize o-on w-what happened on t-the chapel, I really d-didn't mean t-to tackle you", realizing that he stuttered to much he quickly blurted out "I'm terribly sorry, its kinda my first time talking to a.. um…" then suddenly Toothless spoke in his mind "**SEXY ASS WOMAN**" then Hiccup continued "to a sexy ass woman", realizing that he just said that in front of the queen, he blushed and quickly corrected himself "I-I mean b-beautiful woman". Elsa blushed furiously at the time he heard Hiccup said 'sexy ass woman', she was silent for a few seconds then giggled a bit and said still blushing "I accept you apology and um.. Thank you for our compliment", Hiccup replied "I'm terribly sorry for the poor choice of words".

Hiccup and Elsa looked away for a moment, both blushing furiously as Hiccup was scolding Toothless on his interjection. Hiccup spoke "well… um I think you already know my name Hiccup", she giggled a bit and nodded then Hiccup continued "I think we should dispose the tittles at moment when we're not exposed on the publicity, You know who I am and I know who are you", he remembered that some royals were kissing the hand of the ladies so he decided to mimic it, Hiccup reached for her hand the held it gently and planted a soft kiss. Elsa was astounded at his action, she blushed furiously as her heart beat faster, Hiccup felt the adrenaline as his heart seemed to beat rapidly.

Elsa smiled still blushing then spoke "Thank you um.. Prince Hiccup", she fidget a bit as Hiccup replied "Um.. I'm not a prince, your Majesty" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I'm just a future chief of Vikings", she replied "Ah, yes, Kai mentioned that before", but then she paused awkwardly for a few seconds then continued "but you don't seemed to look like a Viking, no offence", Hiccup sighed and admitted "Yeah, I get that allot", Elsa spoke "So what may I call you, you seem to be uncomfortable when I called you Haddock", Hiccup nodded and about to say something but Toothless interjected again "**My Sexy Husband**", Hiccup continued "My Sexy Husband", Elsa was speechless and furiously blushing, few seconds later Hiccup realizes what he said then corrected himself immediately "I mean Hiccup, please just Hiccup".

Elsa thought "_C'mon Elsa, just relax, he may be blurting out some weird things, just calm down_", she nodded and said "Alright Hiccup, then may I ask you a favor", Hiccup nodded and said "Yes your Majesty", she spoke "You may call me Elsa", Hiccup was stunned but, just thought for second then nodded and spoke "I'll appreciate than when that would be just between us with no queen business", Elsa smiled as she replied "Of course". Kai spoke "Your Majesty?", Elsa nodded at Kai and said "Don't worry Kai, its okay". The two looked around awkwardly, Hiccup saw a garden then asked Elsa "Um… would you like to take a stroll in the gardens with me? Berk has a very bad climate so not much plants survives there", Elsa smiled the nodded, she felt her insides were heating up as she felt excited then replied "I'd Love to", She wave her hand gesturing to follow her.

~Garden~

They arrived to their destination, Hiccup looked around and saw beautiful plants knowing that this would be right idea to make a good impression to the queen. He took out his book and his pen, this intrigued the queen, Hiccup then suddenly sketched the beautiful garden, Elsa was amazed by Hiccup's artistic talent, Few minutes later, Hiccup finished sketching, Elsa asked "So what's that? Are you an artist or something?", Hiccup shook his head and said "No, I'm a blacksmith by trade, the Sketchbooks where I usually I kept my ideas in, it's what I do back home", he then handed her the book, she looked at it and saw bunch of picture but mostly pictures of dragons she thought about that maybe he could be the one that her mother was talking about in her story but she quickly shrugged off that idea, she asked "Um.. why are there more pictures of dragon than pictures of your ideas?".

Hiccup smiled then said "Well, that's actually the best things that you can see in Berk, there's always plenty of them, wandering, flying, pretty much everywhere, so it's pretty easy to sketch them", the Queen was astonished and asked "And you expect me to believe to exist? You do know that they're extinct right?", Hiccup just shook his head in amusement "You may believe it or not, but Vikings and Dragons had been in war for almost three hundred years, but then after for awhile we settled our differences and now live in harmony".

Elsa sighed and said "Alright, let's just say that they exist so how did you managed to settled your differences?", Hiccup replied "Dragons have been pest on our land, they raided us as they took our food supplies, for a while we learned that everything that we knew about them are wrong and eliminating the **real** problem". Elsa closed the book and sighed, not sure if she should believe or not, the Hiccup looked at her, she gazed at his eyes despite they're different she found it beautiful then Hiccup asked "But I guess I could tell you the rest some other time, so what's your story?", she contemplated if she should tell him about her power but she feared that he could fear her and ran away, or even worse if he told everyone else.

Elsa thought of what to say then spoke "Well.. I uh, well there's not much to say really, I grew up in a castle, barely wander", Hiccup raised an eyebrow "You haven't left outside the castle for once?", she shook her head then spoke "Not that much, I guess I wasn't just too interested at the outside world", Hiccup smiled "I doubt that, you seek adventure, it's in your eyes" Elsa's eyes widened at how Hiccup look through her mask.

Elsa smiled then frowned as she said "I guess so, but that can never happen", Hiccup just looked at her curiously and asked "why?", Elsa turned away "It just can't". Hiccup made a light chuckle this irritates the Queen, Elsa frowned she faced him and asked "What's so funny?", Hiccup stopped chuckling "It's just because that's what people thought before I said to them that we can befriend dragons". Elsa's eyes widened as she thought "_Could it be? Is he the next Draconic guardian?_" then he continued "But I guess that can't happen since you chose to not let it happen, Hiccup walked towards the edge of the garden, he could see the beautiful sight of the Fjord and the moonlight's reflection on the water.

Elsa looked at him then he waved his hand as he gestured her to step closer to him, she complied hesitantly, he pulled her up beside him, this surprised her as she immediately cling on him and spoke "What the hell are you doing Hiccup?", then she smiled at her "would you like to see what's outside the castle on for awhile?", her eyes widened as she looked at him then nodded. Hiccup picked her up bridal style, the Queen made an audible noise "meep", she blushed furiously then Hiccup jumped, she just burrowed her face on his chest as she clings on him tightly, then after awhile, she was confused that they didn't fell on the water, she opened her eyes and saw that they appeared to be flying she gasped as she looked at him then the one that they're on, Hiccup positioned her in front of him, Elsa just blushed furiously as she laid back a bit. Hiccup spoke "Alright Toothless, let's show her a good view", as soon as she heard him said those words the Dragon immediately flew up above the clouds, she looked around, she found the place amazing and beautiful then she spoke "alright alright, I've got to admit, the world outside the castle is amazing", then she looked at the dragon and patted his head as she continued "He's amazing", the dragon moaned happily as he looked at her and gave a gummy smile, Elsa gasped then giggled at the dragon and now she know that the legend was real but unknown to Hiccup .

**Welp, here you go guys, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 4: Cold Fear and Freezing Isolation**

Elsa enjoyed every second on the dragon, Hiccup spoke to Toothless "Alright Toothless let's a bit lower", Toothless flew lower below the clouds, Elsa reached up as she touched the cloud, she always thought that the clouds are somewhat cotton and soft as a pillow, but she felt that it was watery moisture, she can already feel the comfort that Hiccup was emitting, Elsa looked at Hiccup smiled at, she blushed as Hiccup pointed down and said "look down you'll see your kingdom, the view here is much different when you're on ground", she nodded and looked down, she was amazed, looking at her kingdom at this point of view is simply spectacular. She sighed in contempt, after a while of riding Hiccup's dragon the two decided to go back before they noticed that their queen is missing.

Hiccup jumped off the saddle on Toothless first, then he waved his hand gesturing Elsa to jump off, well she wasn't used in riding dragons so she jumped off with a bad angle so instead she just fell horribly, Hiccup held out his hand in a catching manner as he immediately caught her by reflex, Elsa was leaning on him as her chest pressed on his chest, faced to faced that looked like that they were about to give each other a passionate kiss. Toothless smirked as he swiped their feet as they fall, now the two love struck fell, Hiccup fall on his back as Elsa fell on top of him, a bit similar on the scenery on the chapel but instead of immediately getting up the two stared at each other, Hiccup and Elsa's heart beats rapidly as if the two would have an heart attack, Hiccup was completely dazed, he was just hypnotized at Elsa.

Elsa wasn't faring as well, she was completely stunned and just stared at Hiccup's eyes, he cheeks were heating up then thought "_Maybe, he could be the one to help me with my problems, maybe he will understand my pain_", Elsa spoke "Hiccup, can I-", she was interrupted by Kai's fake cough, she inwardly grunted as she get off, the both stood up as they turned away at each other blushing furiously, Kai spoke "Your Majesty, Princess Anna is requesting your presence", Elsa nodded then turn to look at Hiccup, she spoke "Umm.. Hiccup I have to go now", Hiccup face frowned a bit as he asked "Ah, well, would you mind if I escort you back? We could still talk on the way there". Elsa smiled happily for the first time in thirteen years.

Hiccup turned around to head back to the ball room, suddenly he heard Elsa faked cough, he looked back and saw Elsa just standing there didn't even moved a bit, she just held out her hand in a gesture for her to hold on him, Hiccup just raised an eyebrow in confusion, Elsa saw the look as she sighed, she walked towards him as she old on to his arm while blushing furiously, Hiccup didn't understand what that meant as he just took it as a friendly gesture, they walked towards the ballroom, Elsa remembered the stories the her mother spoke and asked "Um, Hiccup, Do you know anything about the Legends of the Draconic Guardian?", Hiccup thought for a sec thinking if he ever heard of it but didn't remember at all, he shook his head then repied "Not really, I don't even know what that is".

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed as she thought "_I guess it couldn't be him_", then she realize that once she told him her stupid powers he might freak out and fear her, that kind of thought made her chest feel heavier while her heart being pierced by pins, then she shook all of this unnecessary emotions as she thought "_No Elsa, you can't be falling for a guy you just met, it's probably a phase_". Hiccup spoke "You really looked beautiful you know", Elsa just giggled and spoke "ah well, as my sister did said that I look beautifuller", Hiccup looked at her in confusion and asked "Don't you mean more beautiful?", Elsa just giggled and spoke "Well, my sister have a colorful vocabulary of her own". Hiccup smiled at her earning a blush from the Queen, she smiled back.

The two just talked about things on Berk without compromising some secrets, the two reached the ball room as Anna appeared with the guy named Hans. Anna was about to speak to Elsa but she saw that Elsa was holding on Hiccup, then Anna spoke "Why are you holding on to Hiccup?", Elsa just blushed as she immediately pulled her hand away from Hiccup, Anna and Hiccup just raised an eye brow as an icy silent took over for a moment, after a few seconds Anna decided to break the awkward silence then spoke "Um, well… It's me again, Queen.. ah, May I Present Prince Hans of the southern Isles", Hans bowed at Elsa, Elsa then politely gave a reserved curtsey then spoke "Um, this is well, Hiccup".

Anna nodded and spoke "We know", Elsa raised an eyebrow and asked "You know?", Hiccup sighed and answered the Queen's question "Yea, we've met at the pier before", Anna nodded and asked "So why are you two walking together?", Elsa blushed again as she tried to suppress her fidgeting, this only gave Anna suspicions then spoke "So, uh well, we would like", Hans continued "your blessings", Anna continued "of", Anna and Hans exclaimed in unison "our Marriage!", Hiccup just faced palm at the scenery, the three look at him incrediously, Hiccup then spoke "You have no idea how cheesy that sounds". Hans and Anna just sweat dropped as Elsa snickered a bit then spoke "Uh, what? I'm confused".

Hiccup just decided to take a step back as he watched the scenery quietly, Anna replied "Well… um… we haven't worked out all the details ourselves yet. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then…Wait, Would we live here?", Elsa answered "Uh, here?".

Hans enthusiastically said "Absolutely". Elsa spoke "Anna-", she wasn't even able to finish her sentence as Anna interjected "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-", Elsa immediately cut her off as she spoke "What? No, no, no, no", Hiccup sensed that this would turn badly but kept his silence as he don't want to be caught up in the feud that he could just get in trouble. Anna spoke "Of course we have plenty of room, I don't know. Some of them could-".

Hiccup saw Elsa in a distress decided to comfort her a bit as he just put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder as she traced the hand and saw Hiccup giving her a look 'Calm down, she'll understand', Elsa sighed as Hiccup removed his hand, Anna and Hans looked at him incredulously then Elsa turned at Anna and Elsa then spoke "Wait, look, no one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married", Anna was saddened at what her sister said and spoke "wait, what?". Hiccup then decided to get something to drink as he headed to the punch powl.

Elsa spoke "Anna, May I talk to you please, privately", Anna sees Hans's worried face, she hooks her arms with him then spoke "No, whatever you're gonna say, you can say it to both of us", Elsa narrowed her eyes a bit as she spoke "Fine, you can't marry a man that you've just met", Anna fumed inward as Hiccup arrived with a glass of punch, she retorted "Then what about you and Hiccup", Elsa almost loss her composure and blushes while Hiccup almost spit up his drink, drinking the drink in the wrong pipe as he coughed, Elsa then spoke "We're not marrying, We're just friend", Elsa just patted Hiccup's back in comfort clearly giving the wrong message to the two. "Anna then retorted "Then what the heck was that? You two looked like in a some sort of relationship", Elsa turned around as she blushed furiously, she wanted to give an angry vibe but her sister asking about her and Hiccup is just too much for her.

Hiccup wasn't faring well, he spoke to Toothless mentally "_Oh, boy this is gonna be trouble, try to circle around the ball room bud, somethings probably snap here_", Toothless replied "**Alright**". Elsa spoke still turned back "you just can't", Anna replied "You can if it's true love", as much Hiccup wanted to face palm to the extreme but he has to just remain calm. Elsa asked "Anna, what do you know about true love?", Anna replied with a bit venom "More than you, all you know is how to shut people out", Elsa frowned and said "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me". Anna is now ready to blow up, Hans saw Anna's discomfort and spoke to the Queen "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-".

Elsa was a shame of herself, she really just wanted to be with her sister and hug her as she apologized for what she did, Elsa cut him off and spoke "No, you may not, and I-I think you should leave now". Elsa walks away as Hiccup followed her, she passes the Royal Handler then spoke "The party is over, close the gates", Anna hearing that, she rushed to her sister while saying "What? Elsa, no, no, wait!", Anna grabs Elsa's hand, she pulled off Elsa's glove, Elsa gasped, spun around and reached for the glove in panic, Elsa spoke nervously "Unhand my glove now!". Anna just shook her head as she put her arms behind her.

Anna spoke sounding desperate "Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore", Elsa was doing all she can to hold back her tears then spoke quietly but enough for her sister to hear "then leave.." Elsa sees Anna's hurt face, it's too much for her to handle, she can't hold it in anymore, she turns and rushed away. Hiccup watched the two sisters breaking each other's hearts in somewhat indirectly, he knew that Elsa really loved her sister but something stopping her to do that so he decided to wait for what may have the revelation to come. Anna felt heartbroken, after calming herself a bit she spoke "what did I ever do to you..?!", the crowd just stopped making any noises as they watched the scenery of the two sisters.

Elsa replied "Anna, enough", Anna wanted to scream, she a bit angry spoke "No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!", Elsa felt really ashamed of herself but knowing that this could only protect her and her sister, she spoke in an angry tone "I said, enough!". Hiccup felt the atmosphere is getting chilly that were unnoticed by the crowd, then he spoke "Get out now! Quick!", the crowd didn't listened to him, Ice shos from Elsa's hand, spiked across the floor! Guests cried out in shock, backed away, the Duke just went behind his men as he spoke"...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here". Hiccup thought "_I see so this is what making her to avoid her sister and shutting people out_".

Hiccup spoke to Toothless mentally "_Alright bud, get ready for something might happen_", Toothless "**Will do, buddy**", Anna spoke in worried tone "Elsa?..". Elsa rushed out of the room as Hiccup immediately followed

~Courtyard~

Elsa burst out of the castle door, the Citizen cheered, the crowd spoke cheerfully "There she is, your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us", Elsa just rushed through the crowd holding her bare hand. The towns man bowed to Elsa and spoke "Queen Elsa", the towns woman who appeared to be holding a baby looked at their Queen, seeing her in discomfort she asked "Your Majesty? Are you all right?". Elsa backed away from the baby, she knocked into the fountain as she

grabbed its edge, the waters froze almost instantly at her touch, the crowd watched in fear as the waters almost instantly froze as they gasped, The duke and his bodyguards busted out of the door, The duke saw Elsa and spoke "There she is! Stop her now!", Elsa spoke to duke "Please, just stay away from me, stay away!".

Hiccup was debating with himself if he should do something now as of now he's struggling, magic accidentally shot from her hand and turns the staircase into ice, the thugs and the Duke fell, Duke spoke in fear "Mon-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was knocked out by Hiccup, Elsa looked at Hiccup with fear that he might not like her anymore, she looked around and saw the crowd panicked. Suddenly out of nowhere a snow storm appeared, Anna ran out of the palace doors, carrying the glove then exclaimed "Elsa!", Hans followed her behind, the duke's body guards was able to stand up as they shot Elsa trying to maim her, Hiccup saw that and rushed quickly to Elsa, much to their surprise as Hiccup's back stretched a bit immediately grew dark night fury-like wings ripping the cloth on his back as he used his wings to cover Elsa in a shielding manner.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, she just saw the Hiccup just grew wings, the arrows just bounced off from Hiccup's wings, he immediately retract his wings at it shrnnk from his back 'til it disappeared, Elsa accidentally freezed the ground under Hiccup as he slipped, she then ran away from them.

~Gates to the Kingdom~

Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge, the shoreline froze under her feet, Anna exclaimed from the gate "Elsa! Wait! Please!", Hiccup just watched the scenery knowing the Elsa's emotion is unstable and needed time alone, he sighed as he looked at the sky. Elsa glanced back at Anna then to Hiccup and felt a bit of hope that Hiccup might understand but then she realize that she could freeze him to as she felt sad, she turned away, she tentatively stepped out onto the fjord, it froze instantly, she breaks into a run, as the water froze over with each step, Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls, Hans exclaimed in worry "Anna!".

Hans rushes to Anna's side,Elsa reaches the far shore, she doesn't look back, she just scrambles into the mountains, Anna spoke sadly holding back her tears "No…". Hans was shocked and said "Look at the fjord", the ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locked the ships in place, snow fell, Hans and Anna moved through the panicking crowd while Hiccup behind them, some person in the crowd spoke "Snow? It's...snow...in July", Hiccup replied inward "So what? That's nothing to compare in Berk". Hans spoke to Anna "Are you… alright…?", Anna still shocked at this event and said "No…", then Hans asked "Did you knew?", Anna replied "No…" then Anna glared at Hiccup and asked "Why?". Hiccup raised an eyebrow and asked "Why what?", Anna just stepped forward towards him and angrily spoke "Why didn't you stopped her from leaving?", Hiccup looked away "because, she needs a time alone". Anna displeased at his answer and asked "what do you mean she needs time alone?".

Hiccup sighed still looking away and replied "well I guess that she knew her powers all along, as of now you saw that it's currently unstable at that point she could explode and turn this place into an Arctic tundra almost instantly", he looked back and continued "Your sister loves you dearly, she's just afraid to hurt you, as of right now she's at the wilderness, so we're gonna look for her, let's just hope by the time we found her that she's stable. Then at the background the Duke spoke "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" then he turned to his thugs and spoke "you have to go after her". Hiccup walked towards him then spoke to him "if you guys hurt her then I won't hesitate to burn you all into a crisp".

The duke and his thugs shook in fear , Hiccup nodded at Anna emphasizing 'let's go', she nodded back in agreement then Anna spoke to the Royal Handler "Bring me my Horse" then Hans spoke "Anna, no, It's too dangerous", Anna spoke "Elsa's not dangerous, I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right", The Royal Handler brought Anna her horse and a cloak, Hiccup whistled as they looked at him, then suddenly a dark dragon flew down, the people backed away in fear including Hans as Anna looked at the two in awe, Hiccup wrote something on the paper and attached it to Toothless' saddle in a firm grip.

After attaching the paper the dragon immediately flew, Anna saw the saddle and asked "why not just flew us to find Elsa?", Hiccup spoke to Toothless mentally "_Alright bud I'm gonna need you to send the letter back to Berk, dad gonna need to know this_", the dragon nodded, Hiccup replied to Anna "we can't it could be dangerous, it's snowing by, and my theory that it could be because of Elsa's presence so there could be a blizzard on wherever Elsa is, and it's too dangerous to fly in a blizzard plus I need him to send a message", Anna nodded accepting his answer then Hans spoke "I'm coming with you", Anna shook her head and spoke "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle", Hans looked at her and saw the desperation in her eyes, he sighed and said "On my honor", she threw on the cloak and hopped right onto the horse.

Anna announced to the crowd "I leave Prince Hans in charge", Hans grabbed her hand and asked "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt", Hiccup felt an urge to punch Hans at the face, Anna nodded head and spoke "She's my sister, she would never hurt me", Hiccup was pleased on Anna's reply. she snapped the reins and rides out as Hiccup just ran behind her", as Hans watched after her.

~Somewhere in Arendelle~

A cloak figure walking silently as the cloaked figure thought "_Where are you Hiccup?_".

**Welp there's chapter 5. Thx for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp, here's chapter 6.**

** : Thanks, I got the idea from the trailer on HTTYD2, heart of a chief soul of a dragon so I made it reversed, and as much as possible I really liked to make it less cheesy xD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train you dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 5: Dragon's Heart**

~High up in the mountain-Night~

Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak, it's Elsa. Finally, she stopped, looked around, she caught her breath, she took of her gloves and threw it into the air. Elsa created a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children, Elsa lets her cape flew back into the wind, In a flurry of creative release, she raised the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible.

~Meanwhile with Hiccup and Anna~

Anna rides her horse through two feet of snow along with Hiccup who was merely running, Anna and the horse struggle through a wooded area, Hiccup just spoke "c'mon I thought you wanted to find your sister", suddenly the two heard a howl, Anna kept shivering from the cold conditions and looked at Hiccup, she asked "A-aren't y-you feeling c-cold?", Hiccup shook his head and replied "ah, well you see, I'm kinda used to it, well in Berk, it snows nine months and hails the other three, so we've been taught how to deal with weather conditions, although we still get sick if we aren't careful", Anna nodded then sighed. A branch of a nearby tree snaps and startles the horse. Anna goes flying off, lands face down in the snow, she sat up, spats out snow, she saw the horse running away.

Anna exclaimed "Oh no, no, no, no, comeback", she sighed then continued "O…kay", Hiccup spoke comfortingly "come on, we can find your sister without your horse", she nodded as they began to walk.

Suddenly Anna asked "Soo, what's there between you and my sister?", Hiccup tripped was clearly surprised at her question, he blushed then said "I, I.. um.. nothing I guess?..", Anna smirked then teasingly replied "Oh?.. so Vikings blush as well", Hiccup just looked away embarrassed.

Few hours later, the Northern Lights shine as Anna struggled, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill, despite Hiccup helping her, she still seem to not used in such travel. Anna spoke with a stutter "Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm", Hiccup chuckled as Anna glared at him then he spoke "Don't worry I'll immediately get a fire once we camped, Anna smiled then nodded. They saw smoke rising up in the distance, Anna spoke with gleam in her eyes "Fire! Whoa!", Anna went tumbling down the hill. She landed with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom, she shivered as she said "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold", Hiccup saw her falling, he immediately rushed to her then said "Jeez, are you alright? Here let me help you up", he took her hand as he pulled her up.

Anna shuffled up to the building followed by Hiccup, her dress frozen stiff. She shook the snow off a sign and reads "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post", Snow dropped off a smaller sign then Hiccup continued "and a sauna? What's a sauna?", she just ignored him then he sweat dropped.

~Wandering Oaken's Trading Post & Sauna~

Anna steps cautiously through the door as Hiccup just coolly entered as he spoke "What are you doing? Just get inside", Anna grunted as she just entered while a bit whining. Suddenly a Oaken spoke "Hoo hoo", Anna and Hiccup turned to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip, then the Oaken spoke "Big summer blow out, half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah", then Hiccup asked "Umm, No thanks, do you have any clothing for winter?", the Oaken spoke sadly "That would be in our winter department", the two went to th winter department which contained one outfit, a pick ax, and a lonely pair of boots.

Hiccup then asked "uh hey, Mr oaken is it?", getting a nod from the man, Hiccup continued "Do you happen to saw a Queen passed around through here?", Anna brought the clothes to the counter as Oaken replied "Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear". The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a man covered in ice, underneath is KRISTOFF, Oaken spoke "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo, big summer blow out", Hiccups eye twitched then replied "Who wanna buy summer clothes when its snowing?", Oaken just ignored Hiccup as Kristoff walks right up to Anna.

Kristoff said plainly to Anna "Carrots", Anna was confused and replied "Huh?", Kristoff replied "Behind you", Anna looked behind then back to Kristoff then said "Oh, right, excuse me" Hiccup looked at the two as he thought that was the weirdest conversation ever. Anna moves out of Kristoff's way. He grabbed a bunch of carrots, tossed them on the counter, then moved through the place, gathering other supplies then Oaks asked "A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?", Kristoff replied plainly "The North Mountain". Hiccup and Anna thought to their selves "North Mountain".

Kristoff brings his supplies to the counter, Oaken counts on his fingertips then said "That'll be forty" then Kristoff replied "Forty? No, ten", then Oaken replied sweetly "Oh dear, that's no good, see these

are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem", then Hiccup slammed a diamond necklace on the counter "Will this cover them all?", Anna was taken back, she looked at the necklace, she found it very beautiful, she was confused and asked Hiccup "Why are you paying for them with that beautiful necklace?", Hiccup just looked away holding back his tears as he remembered that he suppose to give it to Astrid before she betrayed him.

After few seconds, Hiccup replied "I.. I don't wanna talk about it", Anna realized that it was a sensitive topic for Hiccup then nodded. Kristoff looked at Hiccup and said "Thanks", Hiccup just shook his head and said "It's not for free, tell me, what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?, Kristoff pulled down his scarf and gives Hiccup a firm answer "Yes". The trio walked out the Trading Post, Kristoff cheerfull called sven and said "Look I got you the carrots", he handed some to his raindeer. Oaken was so kindly enough to give Kristoff the flute as a some sort of peace offering, played with the flute as he sang with Sven. " Hiccup looked at him incredulously as Anna just simple said "Nice duet", Kristoff turned to Hiccup "Thanks for the carrots, so yeah, I'll be on my way, bye", Hiccup and Anna got in front of him quickly as Hiccup said "I told you the carrots aren't for free", Kristoff sweated nervously and asked "What do you mean?".

Hiccup looked at Kristoff with fierce look and said "I want you to take us up the North Mountain", Kristoff seeing no other choice and he did help him pay the carrots, he sighed in defeat and said "fine".

~Mountain high~

Sven raced, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skids precariously. Kristoff manned the reins, Anna and Hiccup sat beside him. Kristoff spoke to try to scare Anna and Hiccup "Hang on! We like to go fast!", Anna replied "I like fast!" as Hiccup simply replied "It's okay, I'm used to fast travels", Anna leaned back and puts her feet up on the dashboard but Hiccup immediately asked her to put down her feet, she pouted and complied. Kristoff spoke "So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?, Hiccup narrowed his eyes and spoke threateningly "you better choose your words wisely if I were you", Kristoff seeing Hiccups aggressiveness made him sweat nervously as Anna replied " No, Hiccup it's ok, Oh well, it was all my fault, I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him,

you know, that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-".

Kristoff face palmed at her answered and spoke "Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met?", Hiccup spoke "I know right" as Anna glared at the two as she continued "Yeah, anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-", she was cut off by Kristoff as Kristoff interjected "Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!", Hiccup nodded sagely "Sounds ridiculous as it is but she actually did", then he shook his head then sighed.

Anna glared again at the two and said "Yes, pay attention, but the thing is she wore the gloves all the

time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt", Hiccup faced palm at her reason as Kristoff asked "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?". Anna nodded then Kristoff asked her a barrage question on asking her how much she knew about Hans, after answering the question Kristoff spoke and said "doesn't sound like true love", then Anna asked "Are you some sort of love expert?" then Kristoff replied "No, but I have friends who are and it seems your friend is as well", then Anna replied "You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it.. wait did you just said Hiccup is a love expert?", Kristoff nodded then Anna asked "How would you know?", the Kristoff looked at Hiccup then sighed "Because he knew what it felt like to be heartbroken".

Anna gasped as she looked at Hiccup who just looked away with a look of sadness, Anna spoke weakly to Hiccup "Sorry..", Hiccup just nodded. Kristoff stood, he looked into the dark woods surrounding them.

Sensing something behind them, he held up his lantern, its light reflects off...EYES, several then suddenly Kristoff immediately said "Sven, go. Go! ", Sven took off, Anna asked "what are they?", Hiccup answered "wolves", flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hopped into the back of the sled, he grabbed a torch and lights it, Hiccup placed an arm onto Kristoff shoulder then spoke "Don't worry just drive, I got this", Kristoff nodded and went back on his seat. Anna asked Hiccup "So what do we do?", Kristoff answered "You, nothing", Anna was offended and asked "why not?", Kristoff answered "Because I don't trust your judgement", Anna was enraged "Excuse me?!", a wolf jump at them as Hiccup inhaled lightly and spews blue fire at it, The wolf got hit and was sent back with a bit burned flesh.

Kristoff and Anna were awe at Hiccup and said in unison "Woah", Hiccup grew a tail while it grew it didn't tear threw his pants, it just went around it, he swings past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away, Kristoff asked "What the heck is he?", Anna thought for a moment then she remembered the story that their mother told them, then she gasped and spoke "He's a Draconic Guardian", Kristoff and Hiccup asked in unison "A what?", Hiccup then decided that he would spew blue flames in barrage at the wolves, Sven cried out, there is a massive gorge ahead, then Anna spoke fearlessly "Get ready to jump, Sven!", Kristoff retorted "You don't tell him what to do!", Kristoff shoved a satchel into her arms then scooped her up as Hiccup grew wings for him to so the weight would be lessen, then he continued "I do!", Kristoff tossed Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness, from the sled.

Kristoff continued "Jump, Sven!", Sven jumped the gorge with Anna on his back as Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled while Hiccup just flapped his wings and flew over, Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge, Kristoff's sled losed momentum, it's not going to make it, Hiccup suddenly took Kristoff's arm as they flew over the gorge as the sled hit the ground far below

and burst into flames, Kristoff thanked Hiccup, Hiccup just retracted his wings as it shrunk then disappeared, Kristoff spoke sadly "But I just paid it off…" then Anna looked down and saw the sled burning and all, she spoke "Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it" earning a groan from Kristoff, Anna continued "And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore"

Kristoff sighed and shook his head then said "We're coming", Anna spoke excitedly "You are?!" then she composed herself, then corrected herself "I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along", Hiccup just raised an eyebrow at the scenery and just remained quiet.

~Sharp mountain ridge ~

-Dawn-

Kristoff, Sven, Hiccup and Anna walk on a narrow rim of a mountain, of course they aren't since if they fall Hiccup could catch them, Anna asked Hiccup "So Hiccup, how did you become.. umm.. whatever you are?", Kristoff listened as he was intrigued on what is Hiccup, Hiccup sighed and spoke "I'll tell you guys some other time", Anna pouted at Hiccups answer earning a snicker from Kristoff.

~Mountain Forest Clearing~

-Day-

As they stepped out of the thick trees, Anna caught sight of something far below, Anna spoke "Arendelle", Kristoff spoke "It's completely frozen", Hiccup lamely commented "Wow, she really did turn Arendelle into an Artic tundra" then Anna reassured him "But it'll be fine, Elsa will thaw it", Kristoff placed an arm on her shoulder in a comforting manner "Yea, if she didn't Hiccup will melt it for her", Anna giggled as Hiccup just raised an eyerow.

~Frozen Willow Trees~

-Day-

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven walk beneath frozen willows, the hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights, Sven knocks them with his antlers, they tinkle like chimes. Anna spoke in awe "I never knew winter could be so beautiful", Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere "YEAH...It really is beautiful,

isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it

all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse...", While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff look around for the source of the rambling while Hiccup took out his book and seemed to rather sketched a bit while they look at Sven, they thought could he actually be talking, Sven looks back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are.

In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wanders up behind them, Olaf continued "How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go", He stops between Kristoff and Anna. They look down at him, they thought how did he get there, he suddenly looks up at Anna, Olaf continued "Am I right?", Anna SCREAMS! Reflexes take over and she kicks Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms, hearing Anna scream Hiccup looked at Anna was and saw a snowman that seems to be alive then blurted out "WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME IS THAT?", Olaf cheerfully greeted Kristoff "Hi", Kristoff replied simply "you're creepy", Hiccup spoke "I agree", Olaf spoke "All right, we got off to a bad

start".

Anna slams Olaf's head back on the body, upside down, Olaf smiles happily, then looks confused, Olaf asked "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?", Hiccup and Kristoff snicked as Anna glared at them and spoke in a sympathetic voice "Okay… Wait one second…", Anna kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head. Olaf thanked Anna "Ohh! Thank you!", Anna replied while smiling "You're welcome" then Olaf said innocently "Now I'm perfect", the guys at the back snickered a bit more then Anna replied "Well… almost…", the two men at the background have burst out in laughter, Anna just glared at them as the two stopped laughing.

She digs into Kristoff's satchel, held up a carrot just as Olaf turned toward her, the carrot accidentally slammed all the way through his head, Anna winced a bit as Olaf said "Woo! Head rush!", Anna apologized "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?", Kristoff spoke "well it is cold" as the men at the background burst out laughing again, Anna didn't knew what they're talking about so she just ignored them, Olaf reassured Anna "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose", then he looked at his nose as his eyes crossed then continued "So cute, it's like a little baby unicorn".

Anna reached behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushes it forward, Olaf spoke surprised "What? Hey! Whoa", he looked at his big nose "Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over, hi everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs", Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna, that triggers a memory, it takes her a moment to place it, but then she does. Anna spoked "Olaf?...That's right, Olaf", Olaf asked "And you are?...", Anna replied "Oh, um...I'm Anna", Olaf asked Anna "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" then Anna replied "That's Sven".

Anna asked Olaf "Olaf, did Elsa build you?", then suddenly Hiccup asked in awe "Elsa, Built that?", Olaf replied simply "Yeah,Why?", Curious, Kristoff and Hiccup took one of each Olaf's twig arms off, studies

It, it seemed to be moving in sync with his other arm, Anna asked her "Do you know where she is?", Hiccup and Kristoff still studying his.. err.. Anatomy? As they spoke in unison "Fascinating...", Olaf and Anna ignored the two men as Olaf asked "Yeah, why?, Anna asked Olaf kindly "Do you think you could show us the way?", Olaf answered simple "Yeah, why?", Hiccup took a step back as he just watched Kristoff study the snow man as Kristoff asked "How does this work?", suddenly Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face.

Kristoff answered "I'll tell you why, we need Elsa to bring back summer" Olaf was shocked and said "Summer?" then he sunk into his wistfulness then continued "Oh, I don't know why but I've

always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot", Kristoff looked intrigued and said "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat", Olaf replied "Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. Olaf went to his fantasy world, few minutes later he comes back into reality, Anna spoke "So, come on! Elsa's this way, let's go bring back summer!", Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain, Anna giggled as she said" I'm coming!", Hiccup smiled but frowned immediately.

Sven hopped along, happily following them, Kristoff and Hiccup watched all of them like they're nuts,

Kristoff spoke to Hiccup "Somebody's got to tell him", Hiccup just sweat dropped and replied "I don't think I have the heart to tell them that",


	7. Chapter 7

**Welp, sorry about the spacings on the last chapter. I'm pretty sure that wasn't how I typed it before uploading it. Thanks guys for the supporting reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

**Chapter 6: Cool head, Warm heart**

~Arendelle Village~

-Day-

A layer of solid ice coats everything, people huddled around weak fires, anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. Two citizens fighting over a woodpile, like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd, Hans offered "Cloak, does anyone need a cloak?", a woman took one as she said "Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness", Hans replied "The castle is open, there's soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall" then he hands the stack of cloaks to a guard as he commanded "Here, pass these out", Just then the Duke approaches Hans.

The Duke spoke "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods", Hans confidently replied "Princess Anna has given her orders and-", he was cut off by the pompous Duke "And that's another thing, has it dawned on you that your princess and the Viking guy, he can transform in that… that.. thing!, they may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?", Hans's nice eyes turned to threatening slits and spoke threateningly "Do not question the Princess, She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason". Suddenly they heard the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse, it returned alone, bucking and kicking, Hans grabbed its reins.

Hans tried to calm the horse as it comfortingly said "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy, easy, easy", then some crowds asked "Princess Anna's horse, what happened to her? Where is she?", Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain, he sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him, Hans spoke seeming quiet "Princess Anna is in trouble" then he realized then continued "that VIKING!", then he called out "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!". Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services, the Duke called out "I volunteer four men, my Lord!", then the duke whispered to his thugs "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen and the hooligan, it's obvious that those two are lovers so you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?", his four thugs sneered/

~The North Mountain~

-Day-

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hiccup and Olaf move through hostile terrain, wind-swept icicles face horizontal, Kristoff asked "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?", Anna answered "Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister", Kristoff asked awkwardly "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister", Anna plainly replied "Yep", then she thought of something quick, she teasingly continued "But if it doesn't work, I'll let Hiccup kiss her", Hiccup tripped then fell face plant, Kristoff and Anna smirked then laughed. Kristoff asked as Hiccup stood up and followed them "So you're not at all afraid of her?", Anna replied "Why would I be?", Olaf who was oblivious on what Elsa accidentally has done, said "Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever", Hiccup couldn't help but to smile at what Olaf said.

Toothless mentally said to Hiccup "**Message delivered**", Hiccup asked "_Alright, so what dad said?_", Toothless answered "**He wished you good luck and expecting some grandkids by the end of the year, I even have the letter he sent**", Hiccup faced palm then replied "_Typical, just typical, Alright bud come here quick_", Anna saw Hiccup faced palm, she asked Hiccup "Are you alright Hiccup?", Hiccup nodded then said "I, yeah.. I'm ok", Anna felt that he was hiding something, she just shrugged it off.

~Steep Mountain Face~

-Day-

Anna and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end, the face of the mountain goes straight up, Anna asked "What now?", Kristoff looks around, sighs then asked Hiccup "Uh, Hiccup, Do you think you can carry us both?", then he looked at Olaf, he added "and Olaf?", Hiccup thought for a second "I never carried multiple people before… I guess I could try?", he wasn't sure about this but he would try, he transformed his both hands to draconic arms (A/N: It looked like Dio's demon arm but with black base color and dark blue trimmings), then he grew out his draconic tail that similar to night furies' tail, Kristoff asked "whoa, whoa, why would you need claw's and tail? You can just grow your wings", Hiccup answered "yes, but of course it's safer, less likely for you all to no slip off my hands", Hiccup then grew wings, Hiccup grabbed Anna with his right draconic hand as he embrace her a bit to give more grip which Anna didn't mind then he grabbed Kristoff with his left draconic hand as he did the same with Anna.

Hiccup used his tail to wrap it firmly on Olaf, Olaf spoke "Ooh, a hug, I love you too", Hiccup smiled at Olaf, then he flew them over, he struggled for a bit but managed to get on top"

~Base of the Ice Palace~

-Day-

Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace, Anna spoke simply "Whoa", Kristoff was amazed and said with awe "Now that's ice, I might cry", Hiccup merely commented "You bet". Anna spoke to Kristoff "Go ahead, I won't judge", Anna climbs the steps with Olaf. Sven tried to follow. His hooves slipped out, he scrambleb but can't get traction. Kristoff ran to his aide while Hiccup followed far back of the group, Kristoff caught Sven and said "All right, take it easy, I gotcha", Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him, Hiccup smiled at the Kristoff's and Sven's bond, he couldn't help but to remember the good times he and Toothless had and will have.

Kristoff sweetly commanded Sven "You stay right here, buddy", Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail, Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details, he was soo amazed then commented "Flawless", Anna arrived at the door, she hesitated, Olaf spoke "Knock", Anna thought "_She doesn't_", then Olaf said "Just knock", Kristoff "_she doesn't?_", Olaf continued "Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?", Hiccup could only give Anna a sympathetic look, Anna finally knocked, the sound echoed inside, the ice doors slid open, Anna said in triumph "Ha, it opened, that's a first", Anna goes to step in, Kristoff follows as Hiccup followed far behind, she gets a thought, stops them.

Anna said "You should probably wait out here", she didn't notice that Hiccup was far behind. Kristoff replied "What?", Anna reasoned "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything", Kristoff replied "But, it's a palace made of ice, Ice is my life", Hiccup didn't interlude as he just thought what he should do next, Anna asked Olaf to give her a minute before he entered, Olaf agreed and started counting, Hiccup decided to stay behind with Sven and Olaf, Anna went inside but Kristoff saw Hiccup just standing there, he asked Hiccup "Aren't you coming in?", He shook his head "That isn't necessary my friend", Hiccup faked smile, Kristoff saw this and just nodded then followed Anna.

~Elsa's Palace~

-Day-

Anna walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie, Anna spoke "Elsa? It's me...Anna?!", Anna slipped and steadied herself, Elsa replied "Anna", Elsa steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She saw Anna, shelooked to her longingly, she couldn't help but to feel a bit sad the Hiccup didn't even bother to look for her, Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty then said "Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing", Elsa replied politely "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of", Anna started to climb the stairs then apologized to Elsa "I'm so sorry about what happened, if I'd known", Elsa was a bit tensed and spoke carefully "No, it's okay. You don't have to

apologize... But you should probably go, please", Anna replied a bit hurt "But I just got here".

Elsa sadly said "You belong in Arendelle…", Anna replied hoping "So do you", Anna takes another step up. Elsa backs up more, Elsa said with fear that she might hurt Anna "No, I belong here, alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anybody", Anna said "Actually, about that-", meanwhile Olaf finished counting as he barged in, Elsa saw Olaf and asked "Wait, what is that?", Olaf greeted "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs", Elsa was shocked and looked at Olaf and said in disbelief "Olaf?", Olaf stops beside Anna, looks up at Elsa, he was a bit intimidated, Anna kneels down beside Olaf, Anna spoke hoping to fix her bond with her sister "He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again", Elsa smiled then remembered the time where she got Anna accidentally hurt, she spoke "No, we can't".

Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps, Elsa bid farewell to her sister "Goodbye, Anna", Anna pleaded "Elsa, wait-", Elsa cut her off "I'm just trying to protect you", Anna spoke sadly "I know, that's what Hiccup said", Elsa froze a bit then turned back at her sister and said a bit stuttered "H-he did?", her cheeks heated up but remembered he didn't even cared to come find her, realizing this just hurt her badly as she hold back her tears then continued to ran away while Anna pursued her, They arrived on the top floor, Elsa's main living space, Elsa turned back to Anna, grateful, but determined. Elsa opened up the balcony doors, Elsa looked past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains, Anna spoke "You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere".

Elsa asked "Everywhere?", Anna replied "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it", Elsa spoke doubtful of her capabilities "No, I can't, I don't know how", Anna gave her a reassuring smile and said "Sure you can, I know you can…", she paused for a bit then smirked as she joked "Of course if you really can't we can ask Hiccup to melt it, but I guess he got to be careful otherwise he'll just burn it to the ground", she smiled a bit but remembered that Hiccup didn't cared for her, Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake.

Anna is struck right in the heart, she grasps her chest in pain and stumbles back, she falls to her knees, Elsa gasps when she sees Anna. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side, then Kristoff did one thing that truly surprised Elsa, Kristoff shouted "HICCUP!", Elsa was completely stunned, Hiccup heard Kristoff shouted as he grew wings, his back was already ripped so it didn't mattered, he flew as he followed where he heard the sound, he found them at the balcony and landed beside Anna as he tried to assist her, Elsa was fighting back her tears seeing that her Knight and shining armor was there and cared.

Hiccup asked Kristoff "Is she okay?", Anna replied "I'm okay... I'm fine, Anna gets to her feet, determined to hide the pain, Hiccup turned to face Elsa, his Hetero Chromatin eyes glowed making her heart skip a bet, Elsa's tears was building up, she then ran up to Hiccup and embraced him as she cried on his chest, this surprised them except Olaf, Hiccup awkwardly looked at Anna and Kristoff, Anna just smiled at him as Kristoff gave a Thumbs up, Hiccup couldn't help but to inwardly laugh at Kristoff, Hiccup just hugged her back as he wraps his wings around them in a comforting manner, Elsa felt safe, despite the fact that her heart was beating fast that could be mistaken as a heart attack.

Elsa just cried herself to sleep, as they decided to stay here for awhile, Hiccup used lit up his sword with his blue flames and used it as a torch while Kristoff and Anna weren't comfortable of seeing a weapon used in another way, Hiccup tried to get away from Elsa but she whimpered and clinged at him on her sleep as she involuntarily snuggled closer to Hiccup, Hiccup looked at her then looked at Anna,Kristoff and Olaf incredulously, Anna and Kristoff snickered as Kristoff gave me another thumbs up, then Olaf decided to make the scenery more hilarious and said "Can I have a hug next Hiccup?", Anna and Kristoff laughed as Hiccup just smiled at Olaf as he used his right arm to give Olaf a warm hug, after awhile they decided to let Sven in then they told each other stories while Elsa slept on Hiccup's lap, she whimpered every time he tried to get up, Hiccup only told them about minor parts not ready to tell them about how he defeated the green death and became a half dragon.

~Elsa's Palace~

-Dawn-

Kristoff and Anna decided to took Sven and Olaf and walk for awhile to give the two some privacy much to Hiccup's embarrassment, Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle, they entered and saw Hiccup and the others, the duke's thugs saw them and shouted "The queen!", the thugs raised their crossbow and aimed at Elsa, they shot arrows as Hiccup just grew out his right wing and covered Elsa's body, the arrows just bounced of Hiccup's wing" Elsa woke up and saw she was covered with Hiccup's right wing as her cheeks heated up then she saw Duke's thugs, the thugs hissed as he spews blue fire at them as it exploded on impact as the two thugs were sent back, burned slightly. Hans spoke "Hiccup?, So you're protecting her?", Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he grew her left wing and started to flew quickly, headed to find the other two.

They found Kristoff and Anna somewhere in a clearing and landed beside them, they seemed to be heading back as Anna is being carried by Kristoff, Hiccup spoke "let's go back now, before things gets worse", then he looked at Anna who seemed to be getting weaker, he asked Kristoff "What's wrong with her?", Kristoff spoke sadly "well you see…"

(Flashback)

Anna and Kristoff walked happily, but Anna kept feeling weaker and weaker, he asked her "Are you okay?", Anna weakly spoke "yeah… I'm okay", Kristoff gritted his teeth and said "no you're not, I think I know someone who can help"

~some time later~

The two arrived at the black mountain, they asked Grand pabbie to help Anna, Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie. He stops at the edge of the pit, Gran pabbie spoke "There's strange magic here! ", Kristoff said "Grand Pabbie!", Grand Pabbie commanded Kristoff "Bring her to me, Kristoff", Kristoff helps Anna over. Pabbie looks into her weak eyes, Grand Pabbie spoke solemnly "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever", Anna spoke weakly "What...? No", Kristoff pleaded "So remove it, Grand Pabbie", Grand Pabbie spoke "I can't, If it was her head, that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart", Anna repeated "An act of true love?", Kristoff spoke "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans".

(Flashback end)

Elsa was tearfully said "This is my fault..", Hiccup just slapped her and said "Stop blaming yourself, you had no control", Elsa just remained silent, Hiccup spoke "Look, all we need to d-" he was cut off by Toothless landed, they all looked at the dark dragon, Hiccup exclaimed "TOOTHLESS!" then he ran towards him tried to gave him a hug but Toothless pounced on him as he licked his face, Hiccup whined "Oh, Come on! You know that takes weeks to remove the stench", Toothless just laughed and mentally said "**That's what you get for sending me in a boring trip**", Hiccup stood up and said "yea, yea I know bud", then he looked back at Elsa and the other and back to Toothless then said "great timing buddy, can you give them a lift, we're in a bit of a hurry".

Elsa and the others were flabbergasted as they saw Hiccup TALKING to a dragon, Hiccup spoke "Alright Kristoff carry Anna then get on Toothless", Kristoff looked at Hiccup and said nervously "you mean that thing?", Hiccup nodded, Kristoff seeing no other better way so he just complied, Hiccup spoke "Alright Elsa, you'll be riding me", Kristoff whistled and said "Wow, I never knew you wanted to work that fast", Hiccup and Elsa blushed furiously, Hiccup just waved his hands defensively and said "N-no, no, no, t-that's not what I meant", he then went behind a bush and spoke "P-please turn around", They complied as he removed his clothes then, suddenly Elsa looked behind, she can't help but to grow curious what Hiccup was doing, she caught him almost removing his pants as Hiccup saw her looking, their cheeks turn red in embarassment as Elsa immediately looked away, he transformed into a dragon, Hiccup looked like a nightfury with dark blue trimmings but claws from the previous transformation at the time he transformed to grab Anna and Kristoff, Elsa then spoke stuttered "O-oh", Hiccup handed his clothes to Elsa, much to her embarassment, he lowered himself for Elsa to easily get on as he grabbed sven, They slowly flew up then headed towards the kingdom with an increasing pace.

**Alright that's all for now, Thanks for reading guys ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp, re-edited chapter 7, I kinda rushed it a bit so, yea there's had been changes. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 7: Half of the Half**

~Berk~

-Dawn-

Gobber was talking to Stoick, Gobber spoke "Hey Stoick, what's taking Hiccup so long?", (A/N: I just can't do the accent right so not doing, sorry) Stoick smiled and said "That my friend is because of this", Stoick handed Gobber the letter Hiccup wrote, Gobber read it 'Dad, it seems Arendelle is in big trouble, I got to help her, it might take time so yea, send Toothless back immediately', Gobber finished reading and said "Who's her?", Stoick smiled making Gobber smile as well, Gobber spoke "So have you sent Toothless back?", Stoick nodded "Yes but with something else as well".

~Back to Hiccup and the others~

-Dawn-

Hiccup and the others saw a blizzard ahead, Hiccup spoke mentally to Toothless "_Bud, we got to go above the clouds, we could avoid the blizzard there_", Toothless replied "**Alright, but Hiccup you know that you might not have the stamina to travel that distant, as far as I remember you could only travel for a short distant**", Hiccup replied "_Yea, I know, but it's worth risking_", Toothless replied "**Alright, bud I hope this works, Oh by the way, your father sent you something, you'll just gonna have to look at it when we arrive**", Hiccup and Toothless just flew above the clouds.

~1 hour later~

They arrived in a forest clearing near the Arendelle, Hiccup was clearly a bit exhausted still in dragon formed, he gently took his clothes from a blushing Elsa and headed to a bush to get dress, few minutes later Hiccup spoke "Alright, Toothless hover around the area and don't get caught, Elsa and I will follow in a safe distant where people wouldn't see us, while you guys go on ahead", the group agreed, Toothless immediately flew away, they were about to leave Elsa saw something at the sky, she pointed and shouted "Look another dragon!", Hiccup looked at where she was pointing and saw a Deadly Nadder ascending down in front of them.

Suddenly they saw a cloaked person came down, they just looked at the cloaked person as the person just walked towards Hiccup as it suddenly burst out sprinting, suddenly they saw Hiccup fell from the impact and strength of the tackle as the cloaked person hugged Hiccup then the person spoke "Hiccup, please..", the moment Hiccup heard that voice his eyes widened as he spoke "Astrid?", he tried to remove himself from her, he struggled away, his strength wasn't faring, he's still tired, the hood from her cloak fell and revealed to be Astrid, Elsa felt a bit enrage as that woman cling to her Hiccup, she instantly blushed at the thought of Hiccup was HERS.

Hiccup spoke flustered "What the? Astrid please get off me", she reluctantly removed her hands as he saw her tears seemed to flow endlessly, Elsa asked hiding her rage "Um.. Hiccup can you tell us who's your **friend?**", she stressed out the word 'friend', Astrid looked at Elsa and asked "Hiccup, who's she?", HIccup just sighed and said "Astrid, this is Queen Elsa", he pointed out to Elsa, then continued "Elsa, this is Astrid, a girl from my village", Elsa nodded while Astrid spoke "Um.. Hiccup, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…", Hiccup stood up he looked at Astrid as he can see her red eyes from crying, he spoke "I'm sorry Astrid, but it just not gonna be the same again, so please".

Astrid stood up and said "No, I'm not gonna let you go this time, I'll drag you if I have to", this made Elsa pissed, Elsa asked "Hiccup, what's your history with this woman?", he sighed and said "I really don't wanna talk about", Hiccup signaled Anna and Kristoff to go on ahead, Astrid spoke "Yea, go tell her about you girlfriend Hiccup", Elsa was stunned she felt a sting in her eyes, Hiccup spoke a bit angry "Astrid, you know that there wasn't even an us, just you, you chose to do those things and I intend to accept that, so please just accept that as well Astrid", Hiccup just grabbed Elsa's wrist as they began to walk, Astrid just couldn't take it anymore, she hugged Hiccup behind and begged "Please, Hiccup, I can't live without you", Hiccup felt his tears building up as well, he turned around as he kissed Astrid's forehead, it wasn't romantic, just comfort.

Astrid just broke down, Elsa felt a bit sympathy on the girl, despite the fact she tried to claim Hiccup who didn't agreed, she still felt sad for her, Hiccup spoke "I'm sorry Astrid, but you've got to move on", Astrid just knew that Hiccup was the real victim here, she just sadly spoke "I can't, no one can replace you Hiccup, I know that I will not get marry anymore because I know that you'll be the only one for me", Hiccup didn't hated Astrid, he just couldn't forget how she betrayed him, Hiccup spoke "Go home Astrid, your parents must be worried about you", Astrid spoke "Goodbye Hiccup, maybe some other life you and I could be together", she then climbed on the Deadly Nadder's back and rode off to Berk.

Hiccup sighed as they continued walking not letting go of Elsa's wrist, his grip wasn't tight so Elsa didn't mind but she can see the sadness on Hiccup eyes as she just patted his back in comfort, Hiccup smiled at her and thanked her "Thanks Elsa", Elsa nodded and smiled. Hiccup managed to get cloaks, they wore it immediately as they wander near the castle gates.

~Library~

-Day-

Hans stands with the dignitaries and guards, Hans spoke "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna", some French dignitary replied "You cannot risk going out there again, you know how dangerous out there, now that there's a Viking that has strange abilities", Hans spoke "If anything happens to her-", he was cut off by the Spanish dignitary "If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left". Hans hesitates, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him and thought "_Am I the only one they all they have left?_", Just then the door opens and Gerda and Kai bring in Anna, Hans spoke "Anna".

Hans rushes to Anna, she falls into his arms, he spoke "You're so cold", Anna replied desperately but weakly "Hans, you have to kiss me", Hans is a bit confused and asked "What?", Anna replied "Now, here we go", She tries to kiss him, but is too weak to pull herself up in his arms, Gerda spoke "We'll give you two some privacy", Everyone shuffles out, leaving Hans and Anna alone, Hans asked "What happened out there?", Anna answered "Elsa struck me with her powers", Hans spoke "You said she'd never hurt you", Anna explained "Well, it's more of an accident", Hans carries her to a couch, sets her down.

Anna shivered and spoke "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me", Hans nodded in understanding and said "A true love's kiss", He took her chin in his hand and gave her a tender smile.

He leaned in slowly...gently..., Then he stopped, Hans spoke "Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you", Anna questioned in disbelief "What?", Hans gets up, leaving her there, Anna spoke "You said you did", He goes to the window and shuts the curtains, Hans explained "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance, I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-", Anna cut him off and asked "What are you talking about?", Hans answered as he puts out the light from the candles "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her,but it seems Hiccup did, so you".

Anna asked "Hans?", Hans spoke "You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that", Hans crosses the room, grabs a pitcher of water from a table and goes to the fireplace, Hans continued "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa", Hans poured the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire, Anna tried to stop him, she fell to the floor, weak, Anna pleaded "Hans, no, stop", Toothless heard Anna's plead thanks to his enchanced hearing and said to spoke to Hiccup mentally "**Umm… Bud, I think Han's is up to something, he's somewhat making Anna say something that would make people thought of that he was gonna rape Anna**".

~Meanwhile at Hiccup and Elsa~

Hiccup almost shouted, almost blowing their cover and replied mentally "_WHAT?! Try to listen to them more, you might've got the wrong idea_", Elsa looked at Hiccup and saw that he seems to be in distress, she asked "What's wrong Hiccup?", Hiccup answered "Toothless heard that Anna was seemed to be in distress", Elsa raised an eyebrow and said "but he's too far away to hear it", Hiccup chuckled and said

"Never underestimate a dragon's senses", Elsa asked "why can't you hear them", Hiccup explained "I can only do that when I'm on dragon form, Dragons have highly sensitive ears and noses with a an amazing eye sight"

~Back to Anna and Hans~

Hans continued "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her", Anna begged "Please…" Hans chuckled and said "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer but first I got to get rid of that Viking", Hans approaches Anna, Anna spoke "You're no match for Elsa and Hiccup…", He bends down, takes her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently, Hans replied "No, I only needed to get rid of Elsa and the Viking would be piece of cake", She wrenches her face out of his hands, Anna spoke angrily "You won't get away with this", Hans rises and crosses to the door, Hans retorted "Oh, I already have", Hans leaves and shuts her in, locking the door, Anna struggles to the door, yanks on the locked handle.

~Meanwhile with Hiccup and Elsa~

Elsa asked "Hiccup, How long are we going to wait?", Hiccup replied "I don't.. know.. give me a second", suddenly they saw Kristoff and Sven heading out, they approached him, Hiccup asked "Whoa whoa, where are you going?", Kristoff replied "um.. nothing.. just getting back to the mountains", Hiccup asked "that's it? No Anna will you marry me stuff?", Elsa and Kristoff looked at him incredulously, Kristoff blushed and asked "W-what are you talking about?", Hiccup gave him a 'I know you didn't told me everything' look, Kristoff sighed, Hiccup said "Let me guess, you fell and seeing her that she believed that Hans guy as her 'True love'", he said True love with a sarcastic tone, Kristoff looked away, Elsa smiled at Kristoff and said "I give you my blessings", Kristoff blushed like crazy.

Toothless spoke to Hiccup "**Bud, we got a problem, it seems that dickwad locked Anna somewhere**", Hiccup gritted his teeth and spoke to Kristoff and Elsa "Alright, as of now Anna's been captured by her 'True love', so it's up to us to rescue her, Elsa and I will be helping you Kristoff, you go to the castle and be the Knight in shining armor that you are meant to be for Anna", Kristoff and Elsa deadpanned in unison "That's it?", Hiccup just nodded and said "yep", Kristoff and Elsa just sighed, Hiccup continued "look I just don't want to over complicate things", Kristoff and Elsa just looked at him unamused, Hiccup pouted much to Elsa's enjoyment, Hiccup spoke "Alright… here's what we're gonna do..".

~Library~

-Night-

Anna shivered by the door, she looked up to see ice overtaking the ceiling, The door handle suddenly jiggled, stopped, jiggled again, Anna barely whispered due to her condition "Help…", CLICK. The door swings open. She saw Olaf using his carrot nose to picklock, then he saw Anna lying there, Olaf spoke solemnly "Anna.. oh no", He ran to the fireplace, threw in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescued, before stroke a match and relighting the fire, Anna warned "Olaf? Olaf, get away from there", Olaf said amazed "Whoa! So this is heat... I love it!", He reached a twig finger toward the flames, it caught on fire.

Olaf immediately said after getting caught on fire "Ooh! But don't touch it!", He shook the flame out, as he rushed over to help Anna to the fire, Olaf asked "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?", Anna replied "I was wrong about him, it wasn't true love", Olaf obliviously said "Huh, but we ran all the way here?", Anna pleaded "Please Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt", Olaf said a bit bravely "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you", He sat down behind her, stubbornly. Leaned his back against hers and thinks, Olaf asked "Do you happen to have any ideas?", Olaf said comfortingly "That's okay, I do...", Olaf hopped back up and put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Olaf said sagely "Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever and how Hiccup risked his life just to get to Elsa", Anna asked in disbelief "Kristoff loves me?... and well I guess in Hiccup's case was very obvious", Olaf nodded and said "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?, well except for Hiccup, his situation is just too obvious", Anna giggled weakly but stopped when she saw Olaf's face started to melt", Anna spoke in concern "Olaf, you're melting", Olaf sweetly and comfortingly said "Some people are worth melting for", But then...his face REALLY melts, he panicked, he pushed the snow back in place.

Olaf continued "Just maybe not right this second", Suddenly, the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in. then they saw Toothless and Kristoff was on its back as Kristoff said "Come with me if you wanna live", Anna giggled and said "That's soo over used", Kristoff laughed lightly "I guess Hiccup's a bit rubbing on ya", Kristoff then jumped in and walked towards her, he sweep her off her feet and carried her bridal style as he was headed back to Toothless, He said "c'mon Olaf hop in", Olaf complied cheerfully.

~Meanwhile Hiccup and Elsa~

~Courtyard~

-Night-

Hiccup spoke "Soo.. Hans, how's life being a prick?", Hans spoke "Tch, soo much better than Viking's", he then snapped his fingers as Hiccup felt an arrow hit on his back shoulder, Hiccup groaned "ARGH", Hiccup spoke threateningly, "Cheap shot..", Elsa gasped and asked "Hiccup!, are you alright?", Hiccup smiled comfortingly to Elsa and said "I'll be fine…", suddenly three hundred guards with crossbow surrounded them some are seemed to be sniping and some are kneeling in front as the back stood, Hiccup hissed and whispered to Elsa "This is bad, we can't fight back in this condition.." he inhaled lightly and spew blue fire near the gate, it hit a guard kneeling in front of the gate, it exploded on impact affecting the other guards near in a 3 meter radius, they tried to make a run for it but suddenly the other who weren't affected shot at them, before he could grow his wings, he saw that some arrows are aimed at Elsa and didn't have time for the wings to grow, he hugged her in a protecting manner as he got hit by multiple shots of arrows.

He struggled to stand up, Elsa spoke sadly as her tears started to build up "Hiccup!", Elsa spoke "go Hiccup, you can't stay here, you'll die", Hiccup smiled "So? It's worth it", Elsa argued "No!, I'm not worth it, just go!", Hiccup kissed her forehead and said weakly "yes.. you are…", he went in front of her and started to transform into a dragon, he didn't cared about his clothes anymore, he thought that it doesn't matter since he's gonna die anyway, he transformed but with differences, his scale's color became from dark with blue trimmings, it turned to dark with red trimmings, as his left eye color turned red while his right eye didn't changed, his eyes glowed, his clothes were ripped.

Elsa whispered in awe "Hiccup…", Hiccup lowered himself for Elsa to get on his neck, Hiccup then felt a burning sensation on his heart, he winced a bit as he ignored it.

~Meanwhile with Toothless, Anna and Kristoff~

He felt that Hiccup transformed again and thought "_**This would be the second time you transformed Hiccup, I hope you know what you're doing, because whatever's your choice, I'll be here buddy**_", He then flew towards Hiccup to assist him on their last battle.

~Back to Hiccup and Elsa~

The guards shot Elsa while she was climbing, Hiccup saw this as he used his left wing to block, After Elsa got on top of his neck, he flew up and started to spew fire at them, the guards cower as Toothless joined the fray, Hans was not panicking if he can handle this situation, Hiccup kept spewing blue flames at the guards but not aiming for the kill knowing that they just fought in fear and orders, the guards tried to shoot down Hiccup and Toothless but then their agile evasion and because they have a bit camouflage at night, Toothless and Hiccup just kept spewing in barrage, it looked like a massacre and chaos but Hiccup and Toothless kept it in minimal of what they can, the fray ended with Hans only man standing, well Kristoff is sitting on Toothless and Hiccup is only a half man.

Kristoff spoke "Give it up Hans, there's no more guards that you could call to defend yourself", Anna collapsed as Hiccup and Toothless collapsed after Anna, they were heavily panting, Hiccup then shrank down to his Human form butt naked, Elsa didn't blushed but felt fear, he was severly injured from protecting her, she could still see the wounds that didn't heal yet, she panicked and immediately rushed towards him as Kristoff did to Anna.

**That's all for now, Thanks for reading guys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welp, heres another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 8: True and False**

Elsa felt tears flowing uncontrollably on her face as she watched Hiccup clutching his chest as he heavily panted,Hiccup comfortingly said "Elsa… It's gonna be alright…", he smiled weakly, Elsa took his hand and hold it tightly, Hiccup looked at Anna and Kristoff, they seemed to be not faring as well, Hans saw this as an opportunity as he dashed at Elsa and lunged his sword at her, Hiccup saw that but doesn't have the energy to do anything, Anna used all of her remaining strength to stand in front of her sister to intercept Hans's attack, Anna froze as the sword hit her, the sword shattered, Hiccup was enraged as his eyes turned crimson red, no longer a hetero chromatin, he used all of his remaining strength, he stood up weakly then immediately rushed to Hans, Hans was petrified, he could see Hiccup's eyes were filled with such anger, Elsa was completely stunned not knowing what to do, her tears just won't stop flowing on her face.

Hiccup cocked his fist as he prepared to punch Hans, Hans just stood there eyes widen, visibly shaking, Hiccup punched Hans in the face, Hans was sent back and went unconscious. Hiccup then collapsed again and said darkly "**Don't… ever… hurt them…**", Hiccup went unconscious, Kristoff watched in shocked despair, Sven stepped up to his side, suddenly the Citizens and dignitaries came on the castle walls bow their heads, All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence, But then, Anna warmed up, she began to thaw, Olaf looked up and gasped. Kristoff and Sven noticed, they light up, Anna bends her arm, Elsa rushed to her and embraces Anna, unknown to the two, Hiccup smiled despite dying and unconscious, he felt that his death would be worth it.

Elsa spoke a bit happy "Wha-? Anna?", Anna opened her eyes, she smiled at Elsa, relieved, Anna spoke lovingly "Oh, Elsa", They embrace, Elsa spoke solemnly "You sacrificed yourself for me?...", Anna smiled and spoke weakly "I love you", Olaf realizes what's happened, he's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims- "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart", Elsa thought "_Love...will thaw..._", she then realized the answer and said "Love... Of course..", Elsa lifted her arms, and the ground shook and cracked. The ice and snow broke away and raised high into the air.

Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws, the entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves, The villagers come out to see the warmth returning, In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day, Anna spoke "I knew you could do it", Olaf started to melt naturally "Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last", Elsa spoke "Oh, Olaf, hang on, little guy", Elsa waved her hand and surrounded Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezed. Above his head she left a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it, he cheerfully spoke "Hey, my own personal flurry".

Their celebration was short lived as they remembered that Hiccup was still dying, they rushed to his side, they saw that Toothless was dying as well, Hiccup was a bit steaming, Elsa thought "Oh no… Hiccup?", Hiccup was unconscious breathing heavily, Elsa asked "What should we do?", Kristoff thought for a second then said "I don't know, but if it only needed an act of true love he already done it soo many times, unless it's a true loves kiss?", Elsa blushed for a second then nodded, she leaned closer to Hiccup's face… she slowly kissed Hiccup, nothing happened, she then thought "Maybe… Hiccup doesn't love me", she began to tear up and said "Hiccup…", Kristoff thought of something then said "Let's bring him to Grand Pabbie quick!".

Elsa nodded, as of right now she doesn't care if Hiccup didn't loved her, what matters that she loves him and do anything to save his life, Kristoff spoke "but first we got to get Hiccup some clothes first", Elsa said "Huh?", she looked at Hiccup then realized that he was naked, she saw his body was a bit toned but still slim sort of, she couldn't help to blush, Elsa said "Alright, and let's get place for um.. Toothless aswell", they all nodded and proceeded as planned, they let Toothless stay at the stables for awhile as they sent Hans to the cell for awhile, as promised Anna replaced Kristoff's sled and some stuff that was lost at the time they had the big jump.

After preparing, Anna got to the sled first as Kristoff and Elsa carried Hiccup, Elsa thought "_He's really hot.. in more ways than one… Elsa.. focus.. don't think of such things!_", Kristoff and Anna sat in front as Elsa sat at the back while Hiccup's head was laying on Elsa's Lap, Kristoff commanded Sven "Sven quick to Grand pabbie, stat", Sven nodded as he ran at his fastest, Elsa just watched Hiccup breathing heavily as she stroke his dark hair, Hiccup grunted on the way as Elsa just spoke comfortingly "shh… It's alright Hiccup… I'm here", Hiccup stopped grunting as he just quietly breath but still heavily, Elsa tried to use her power to cool off Hiccup, she was confused that it seems to have no effect.

~Few hours later~

The group arrived, they hopped off immediately as Kristoff and Elsa carried Hiccup, Kristoff spoke "I need Grand Pabbie stat!", the trolls just gave path, Grand Pabbie came and said "Ah, Kristoff", he then looked at Anna "I see that you've broken the spell", Anna nodded and said "yes", Grand Pabbie then looked at the person who was being carried by Kristoff and some lady, he asked "And who this might this two be?", Elsa spoke "My name is Elsa, and this is Hiccup, please… He needs help", Grand Pabbie nodded and said "Ah.. yes.. I sense some Acient blessings on that kid", Elsa asked "Ancient blessings?", Grand Pabbie spoke "come, I'll explain later", he gestured them to follow.

They arrived at some sort of indoor room, Grand Pabbie spoke "Ah.. yes… A young dragon", Kristoff asked "So.. can you help him?", Grand Pabbie shook his head and replied solemnly "No…", Elsa seethed as the atmosphere suddenly became chilly spoke a bit more angrily than she planned "So?! You'll just let him die?!", Anna spoke sadly "Calm down, Elsa..", Grand Pabbie just shook his head and said "I can't help him…", those word sadden the three but then Grand Pabbie continued "Elsa.. Have you kissed anyone?", that question made Elsa blushed and started to spluttering, Elsa spoke stuttered "Y-yes…", Grand Pabbie asked "Is this the boy you kissed", Elsa looked down clearly hiding her blush and spoke still stuttering "Y-yes", Grand Pabbie then said something that surprised Elsa much to his enjoyment and sadness "Elsa, you have to do it again, It's the only way to save him", Elsa blushed and said "but, it doesn't work, it didn't work back then so why would it work now, he doesn't love me", Grand Pabbie asked "How do you know?", Elsa thought for a second then said "because for a True loves kiss to work, it needed two person to love each other", Grand Pabbie raised an eyebrow and said "Ah, but that's just for like curses and stuff but his wasn't, it's a blessing from a dragon, but dragons aren't gods so it has flaws, you need to kiss him but let your power flow in that kiss", Elsa asked "let my power flow in the kiss?", Grand pabbie said "Yes, you see Anna's and Hiccup's case were somewhat similar, Anna's heart was freezing, while Hiccup's heart is burning, if that continued he's burn to death".

Elsa gulped in fear of loosing Hiccup then thought "_Does that means he loves me? Or not?_", Grand Pabbie smiled and said "if you're worried that he might not love you, then why don't you ask him yourself? And I'm pretty sure he does, who else would throw their lives to save a person", Elsa got confused and asked "What do you mean?", Grand Pabbie replied "Have you heard of Legend of the Draconic Guardian?", Elsa nodded as Anna spoke "yes that's the story that our mother told us", Grand Pabbie nodded and said "Yes, but they didn't told in the story how he really died, they said that he died at the hands of the dragon but in truth, he died by his love ones, Draconic Guardian has a fatal weakness.. they can only transformed once a day, but if they did more than once, his second transformation would be more powerful but with a price, his life,".

The three gasped as Elsa asked "So Hiccup loves me?", Grand Pabbie chuckled and said "Of course dear, then Kristoff fake coughed and said "You might wanna look at this Elsa", he searched something in his satchel, he took a necklace and a letter, he handed them to Elsa, Elsa looked at the beautiful necklace, it has a circular sapphire attacked to it, she then read the paper out loud 'Hiccup, my son, it seems you have caught a good catch, just don't do something you'll regret, I use to remember how your mother always tells me that you're gonna do something amazing, at first I really doubted it but in the end, you proved me wrong as you proved your mother to be right, I'm proud to call you my son, I also attached your mother's necklace on you dragon, she sure is lucky to have you Hiccup, and you have my blessings to whoever won your heart', Elsa finished reading the letter as she felt sting on her eyes, she smiled.

Anna and Kristoff heard what the letter said, they let a tear of happiness as smiled and watched Elsa crying in tears of joy, she then turned to face Hiccup, she smiled at him lovingly, she leaned closer and whispered to his ears "I love you, Hiccup…", she then kissed him, she opened her mouth as she let her tongue open his mouth as she sent a frost magic to Hiccup, Hiccup began to cool down as he stopped breathing heavily, she felt a warm feeling inside her, she still kept kissing him, few minutes later and she was still kissing an unconscious Hiccup, Kristoff found this a bit awkward and asked "Should we stop her?", Anna giggled and said "no.. after all… living alone is very painful", Kristoff nodded and said "I.. guess we should leave them for awhile", Grand Pabbie and Anna nodded, Kristoff and Anna went outside first as Grand Pabbie looked at the two, he smiled and said "Ah.. young love..", he left.

Few minutes later after Anna, Kristoff and Grand Pabbie left, Elsa stopped kissing Hiccup, she then looked around and found herself alone with Hiccup, she blushed and thought "_Wha?.. How long was I've been kissing Hiccup?_", she decided to stay there and wait for Hiccup to wake up.

~Hiccup's Dream~

Hiccup was standing at the top of the mountains, he saw some person with a night fury, the person spoke "Ah.. Hiccup.. you truly showed us that your worthy of becoming a half dragon", Hiccup asked "who are you", he then felt someone nuzzling his side, he looked and saw Toothless, he exclaimed then patted his head "Toothless!", Toothless spoke "**Yea, I told you I'll stick with you 'till the end**", Hiccup smiled and said "Yes… yes you did buddy, at least now I know that she's safe", the person chuckled and said "Yes, she's safe, but she still needs you and it's still not your time", Hiccup was confused, he asked "I thought I would die if I transformed twice then I would die", the person chuckled and said "yes, but you see she saved you, plus I guess you did better than me", Hiccup asked "Huh? She did, wait.. what do you mean I used it better than you?".

The person asked "Well, in my battle with the Black death, I was winning, I transformed back to my human form but then he told me that before we started the fight he commanded his soldier to abduct my wife, he killed her, I transformed again, I completely killed him brutally, then I realized that I was soo consumed with vengeance that I forgot that I had a daughter, she grew up to be alone, but she did her best to live, she died of an old age, it was fine with me but leaving her was my most regretful thing I did, so don't leave her… she needs you", Hiccup nodded then suddenly his nightfury spoke "**Don't let him do such stupid acts Toothless**", Toothless laughed and said "**I doubt that I'm gonna have to, it seems that his mate will do it for me**".

Hiccup blushed as the three laughed at him, the person spoke "Alright, I guess it's time for you to wake up, but after you wake up, show her how you really love her, don't forget to tell her as well", Hiccup nodded and said "I will, and wait who are you? I haven't got your name", the person smiled and said "Draconic Guardian, he then waved at Hiccup, Hiccup just waved back at them.

~Dream end~

Hiccup woke up, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a ceiling of some sort of room, it wasn't Berk's nor Arendelle's, he then slow sat up, he looked around and saw Elsa was standing clutching her chest, Elsa thought "_Hiccup.._", she lunged forward as she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go, Hiccup smiled and whispered to her ear "Elsa..", that sent shivers to her spine and felt her cheeks warming up.

**That's all for now…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 9: Won't exist without you**

Hiccup broke the hug, he looked at Elsa with a loving eyes. He noticed something hanging around her neck, he then realize that it was his mother's necklace. He asked "Where did you get this?", Elsa blushed and shyly answered "um.. well.. I don't know, Kristoff just gave this to me with a letter". Hiccup thought for a second then realized that it was sent by his father. He asked Elsa to handover the letter, Elsa complied. He read it then asked "Where's Kristoff and Anna?", Elsa replied "they're outside waiting for you, wanna call them?", Elsa then walked to call Kristoff and Anna. Hiccup grabbed her hand before she got the chance to get a bit farther away from him. Elsa's heart skipped a beat as Hiccup pulled her towards him.

Their body clashed as Hiccup just embraced her tightly, Hiccup whispered "Elsa..". That just made Elsa shivered as she closed her eyes waiting for inevitable, Hiccup stared a bit at her face then slowly leaned forward, Elsa was getting a bit impatient, she leaned forward a bit. They were about to smack each other's lips together but suddenly Kristoff and Anna came. Kristoff entered the door first and asked "Hey Elsa are…", He paused as he looked at the two were about to kiss and continued awkwardly "you hungry…". Elsa opened her eyes as she and Hiccup looked at where the voice came from, they saw Kristoff and Anna smiling at them. Anna smiled wider as she decided to tease Hiccup and Elsa, she spoke "We're just asking you two if you're hungry, no need to eat each other's face off".

Hiccup slowly let go of Elsa as they turned around each other blushing furiously as they kept stealing glances at each other. Kristoff and Anna found that hilarious as they laughed, Kristoff spoke "I see that you're feeling better Hiccup, I'm quite surprise that the shot from your back healed already, but then again you're not normal just like Elsa, no offence". Hiccup and Elsa said in unison "None taken", hearing this from each other, they just look at one another then smiled. Anna clapped her hands and said "Alright, now we should get back to Arendelle, they probably worried that they're queen left them so she could have her way with a Viking boy". Elsa and Hiccup blushed as Kristoff laughed, Elsa protested "I did not", Anna giggled "Fine, fine, but still we should get back, they still need a queen you know".

Elsa sighed and said "Yea..". She looked at Hiccup, Hiccup raised an eyebrow and asked "Something wrong?". Elsa asked sadly "Will you be leaving after?", Hiccup nodded and replied "Yep, pretty much, Dad would kill me if I didn't come back". Elsa looked down clearly disappointed but then Hiccup continued "I guess I could come back every year". Elsa didn't felt a bit better, she still felt alone, not the way before because now she have her sister back but she still felt part of her will left, Hiccup again continued "to berk". She perk up and asked "Really?", Hiccup nodded and said "Of course, Although I still gonna need the peace treaty, or else Gobber and Dad will tear me apart limb from limb". They all laughed at that statement, Elsa nodded and said "I guess to keep you, I would have to sign a peace treaty".

Anna, Kristoff and Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Hiccup said "Excuse me?", Elsa realize what she just said, she blushed while sputtering and quickly corrected "keep you alive, I mean to keep you alive". Hiccup blushed and replied "Ah.. yes", for a moment the room was filled with awkward silence till Kristoff and Anna decided to break it, Anna asked to Kistoff "Maybe, we should get ready to go back?", Kristoff nodded and replied "Yea.. so Hiccup can you move without straining yourself?", Hiccup replied "no, I'm fine". Kristoff nodded then gestured his hand to follow him, Kristoff and Hiccup got out first leaving the two sisters inside. Anna spoke "You know Elsa… I'm sorry, I was wrong.. you do know love at least a bit", Elsa blushed and asked "What are you talking about?", Anna just raised an eyebrow smirking and replied "Really? Still denying the obvious?".

Elsa sighed and asked stuttered "Is it really that obvious?", Anna nodded "Yea, specially how you panicked at Hiccup dying, but then again he loves you back so why kept denying it", Elsa looked down and said "I..". Anna walked towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her sister giving her a warm embrace then said "Don't worry, who knows he might propose in a year or so". Elsa smiled and said "That… would be nice", Anna giggled and said "Alright let's go, don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting", the two sister shared a laugh as they headed towards Kristfoff and Hiccup. They bid thanks and farewell to the trolls as Grand Pabbie whispered to Hiccup "_Don't rush it, use contraceptives if you have to_", Hiccup blushed he could see the playful look at Grand Pabbie. He just ignored horribly his warning.

They got on the sled, Kristoff and Anna got in front as Elsa and Hiccup at the back. Kristoff spoke "Sven back to Arendelle, this time go for fast but smooth pace", Hiccup and Elsa just raised their eyebrow as Anna giggled. The group just had a small talk as Elsa leaned her head to Hiccup shoulder much to Hiccup's enjoyment. Hiccup thought "Oh, Valhala", he sighed". Anna spoke "Alright how about you tell us how you got to become what you are now?". Hiccup sighed seeing that he should just tell them since he got nothing to lose, he explained "Well.. you see 10 years ago, I'm just a human, nothing special, always being picked on being called a walking fishbone or Hiccup the useless. I'm technically a accident prone".

Hiccup stiffened a bit as Elsa saw that, she wrapped her arms around Hiccup in a comforting manner. Hiccup quietly said to Elsa "thanks..", Elsa smiled and replied "mmhm". Hiccup looked at Anna and Kristoff who seemed to be listening intently, he continued "Well.. then one day, there was a raid, I used my latest invention, it is used to ensnare a dragon making them completely vulnerable, I saw a night fury and shot him down". Anna gasped as Hiccup continued "After awhile I found him", Anna asked "so what did you do?", Hiccup replied "well.. I let him go", Anna asked as she raised an eyebrow "You just let him go?". Hiccup nodded and said "Yea.. I couldn't kill him.. when I looked at him… I saw myself".

Hiccup paused for a bit and looked at them seriously as he continued "He was just frightened as I was… then once I cut the ropes, freeing him from the ensnare, he pounced on me, I thought that I was gonna die as I just closed my eyes and waited… but he didn't he just growled at me then tried to fly away, he looked at his tailfin and saw that he was missing his right tail fin, time passed I left then came back and gave him a fish, I looked at him and saw him having no teeth, then for a second a full set of teeth appeared, that's how I got the name Toothless", Kristoff asked "So… you shot down Toothless?". Hiccup sighed then nodded.

Hiccup continued "Yea well.. not one of my proudest moment, it turns out everything what we knew about dragons were wrong, they aren't mindless beast. They're just misunderstood, after for awhile I designed a prosthetic tail fin for Toothless, it took awhile to actually make it work, I gave him fish everytime I came back to him, and learning their sweet spots, I used it on the training academy, it worked well, kept me alive and made me look like the victor to the point that I was chosen to kill a dragon, of course I refused so I decided to ran away, but then…. Astrid came".

Anna asked "so this Astrid huh? Is she your girlfriend or something". Hiccup sighed then replied "was…", Anna asked confused "what do you mean was?". Kristoff said "Anna, let's just leave it that, it may be painful for Hiccup to say", Hiccup said "no, no it's alright, anyway, Astrid found me and Toothless, so we took her on flight, at first Toothless scared her to make her apologize then everything went smooth when she apologized, we found the nest of dragons and we also Red death, we came back we argued on whether we should tell dad about the nest". Anna asked "wait do you mean the Black death?", Hiccup replied "nope, the red death, you know mountain sized dragon", Anna shook his head and said "nope definitely sounds like Black death".

Hiccup thought for a second then remembered "Oh.. well Red death is the Black death's mate, anyways moving on, so yea, Astrid was always been my crush ever since I was a kid, once we landed back on Berk, she punched me then kissed my cheek". Elsa tensed a bit felt a bit really jealous at Astrid, Anna watched her sister feeling a bit uncomfortable at that subject. Hiccup continued "so there, I decided I could show to people at the Arena including my dad, I could show them that dragon aren't really a mindless beast but then dad got angry as he commanded to stop the match, I managed to calm down the Monstrous Nightmare a bit but then he provoked the Monstrous Nightmare as it went hostile, he tried to attack me but then Toothless came to save me, he defeated the other dragon easily, I tried to ask him to leave but he wouldn't he tried to stick by me". They all smiled at how loyal Toothless is.

After for few second Anna spoke "Go on, continue", Hiccup nodded and said "Yea well after that dad tried to attack Toothless but Toothless pounced at him as he was about to incinerate dad, but I couldn't just let him do something like that, I told him to stop, he listened but then some Vikings managed to push him down the dirt, I tried to explain dad that Toothless was just protecting me but then Vikings have a stubborn trait so it was difficult, he didn't listened I told him that the only reason why they raid us because if they don't they would be eaten by the Red death, I warned him that he wouldn't able to win this fight, he didn't believed it, he was soo intent on believing that dragons are mindless beast and can always be beaten, he disowned me and took Toothless as he used him as a compass to locate the nest, despite my warning he set up a camp to take down the dragons".

Elsa and Anna gasped as they both thought "_What kind of father disowns his only son_", Kristoff only gave sympathy look. Hiccup continued "After a while I just watched them sail, still looking towards where they sailed, Astrid came, she convinced me to do something to help them, we decided to take some others to help me, I helped them to tame their own dragon, after taming them we headed straight through the nest, we came there as the Red death already appeared and destroyed most of the ships, I saw Toothless I tried to break him out of his shackles, but I was too weak, we sank down i still kept trying to free Toothless but I lost conscious, dad came and saved me, he broke Toothless's shackles as Toothless grabbed him and swim up, I climb on him and started to fly up the sky" Hiccup smiled as he remember how they battled the Red death.

Hiccup continued "Yea well.. We managed to defeat the Red death, dragons have fireproof scales and also resilient to cold conditions, so temperatures doesn't bother them that much", we may have managed to defeat the Red death but she manage to dismount me on Toothless by accident, I fell as Toothless did all he can do to save me.. but according to my dad that I died..", Elsa was completely stunned as she hold her tears from flowing, Hiccup saw that Elsa was in discomfort he continued "well I' m here so that means something right, anyways the only reason I lived is thanks to Toothless.. he gave me half of his heart, it gave me cool abilities, my skin became hard as chain mail, I could transform my limbs into dragon limbs and once a day I can transform my whole body into a full dragon form, Toothless said I would die if I did it twice a die, he said that my heart will burn my body inside out".

He looked at Elsa and said honestly "Thank you…", Elsa smiled and said "You're welcome". Elsa and Hiccup stared at each other for awhile, few seconds later Kristoff faked cough and said "So what about this Astrid person", Anna giggled as Elsa pouted while Hiccup just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, Hiccup nodded and said solemnly "Um.. you see Astrid, after that incident we became um… together.. so yea then after a while we broke up", Kristoff nodded as Elsa and Anna just listened, Kristoff asked "So why did you two broke up?", Hiccup looked down sadly "she… she.. um.. well when I was training with Toothless to be able to use my abilities properly, I saw her making out with another guy… and caught her making love to another guy…".

Elsa and Anna went silent as they contemplated on what Hiccup said, for Anna she could only give sympathy for Hiccup because of her situation with Hans but it wasn't even close to what Hiccup went through, as for Elsa she was seethed with rage for hurting Hiccup badly but felt a bit happy for having a chance to have a to be Hiccup as she thought "_Well.. your loose Astrid, Hiccup's a nice catch_", she smiled triumph inward, Elsa just tighten her embrace on Hiccup, Kristoff smile and said teasingly "Well atleast it worked out… I mean after all you've got Elsa now", Elsa blushed and looked at Hiccup who only smiled and said "Yes.. yes I do". The ride went silent as they just enjoyed their moment with each other.

~Arendelle~

-Day-

It's a beautiful summer day. The mighty ships have been repaired and are sailing away, On one of the ships, HANS is thrown into a brig, Duke was thrown out for attempt on taking the Queen's life, while some guards were on probation, it looked really peaceful.

~Arendelle Docks~

-Day-

Anna dragged a blind folded Kristoff, she removed the blindfold as Kristoff saw Sven and the sled that they used to go to Grand Pabbie but with some upgrades and stuff. Anna said cheerfully "She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer", Sven shows off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal like he's king of the bucks. Kristoff said "What? That's not a thing", although he can't help to admire her enthusiasm. Anna replied "Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?", Kristoff asked "Like it?", He sweeped her up high overhead and spun her around", Kristoff exclaimed "I love it, I could kiss you!", He dropped her as he suddenly embarrassed, Kristoff started to stutter and said "I c-could, I mean I'd l-like to, I'd... m-may I? We me...I m-mean, may w-we? W-wait, what?", She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "We may, after all the Queen did gave you her blessing", she smirked.

He smiles and goes for it, it's a true love's kiss, then suddenly they whistle in awe, they looked at where it came from and saw Hiccup petting Toothless's head. Hiccup spoked smirking "Wow, you two really liked to work fast", Toothless chuckled mockingly. Kristoff and Anna blushed as Anna said "You're just jealous", Hiccup chuckled and admitting said "I guess I am", Anna smiked and said "Yea, why don't you just go to Elsa and suck each other's faces off", Hiccup blushed as Toothless and Kristoff laughed at him, Anna then asked "so what are you doing here?". Hiccup spoke "Well after the Queen signing the treaty I have to send Toothless back to Berk and I'm pretty sure the Queen would be disappointed if I left with him so I decided to let Toothless, and he asked to double the basket", Hiccup sighed.

~Castle Courtyard~

-Day-

The gates to the castle are wide open. In the courtyard, Elsa stood. Elsa asked "Are you ready?", Villagers cheered. Elsa stopped and creates an ice rink. The people, skates at the ready, hoped onto it and twirl about. Elsa then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere, Anna comes slipping in, Kristoff caught her and embraced her romantically, Elsa saw that and looked at Hiccup who seemed to playing with Toothless who barely able to stand, Elsa tried to imitate Anna, Hiccup caught her but of course in friendly way don't want the public to scandalize. Elsa smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

They all cheered and enjoyed their moment with each other Hiccup and Elsa held each other's hand and watched her people smile .

**The end? Soo I'm not sure whether to continue so what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter… Feel free to send some suggestions, I've been looking for some ideas mostly people go for Jack and Elsa because of their powers, I find that ridiculous, no offence, if that's the case why not pair Elsa with Sub-zero or something, like I said no offence, just a thought.**

**Chapter 10: King Hiccup?**

~one year later~

Berk and Arendelle have established a trading partnership as well as the peace treaty, they wouldn't want to have a war due to some pathetic differences or accidents. Hiccup already got used to Elsa's presence and accepted the fact that now that he's in-love with her but for Elsa, she couldn't help but to feel awkward when they're somewhat having moment, not the awkward bad way but more like awkward bliss, Hiccup sometimes takes her out on a date at her Ice palace. Elsa always agreed reluctantly as they have a romantic date, Hiccup and Elsa enjoyed it well, nothing to disturb them and not feeling a bit shy towards each other.

~Arendelle Hiccup's Room~

-Day-

Hiccup woke up, he eyes started to stir up, he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down at it and saw Elsa cuddling but then he looked closer he saw her smiling, that just made his heart flutter as he smiled.

Few minutes later, Elsa started to stir up as well, she slowly pressed her palms then looked up, she saw a smiling Hiccup, she panicked as she spluttering nonsense. Hiccup laughed lightly at her, Elsa quickly stood off from Hiccup's bed and said stuttering "I-i'm sorry H-Hiccup, I-I just got i-in the w-wrong room", Hiccup smiled then waved at her dismissively and said "It's alright, I don't mind just next time don't freak out", Elsa looked away and said "O-oh, well how about some breakfast". Hiccup nodded and said "That would be nice", Elsa walked towards the door but paused then turned towards Hiccup, she asked shyly "Um.. Hiccup, a-are w-we? You know?..".

Hiccup smiled at her then said "Well, that would be yes if you want to", Elsa suppressed her urge to squeak happily then said "So.. um.. I kinda invited your father and the rest of your friends for the ball tonight". Hiccup raised an eyebrow and asked "You do know that Viking don't dance that much right?", Elsa looked down and nervously said "W-well.. it's more.. of announcing something… Hiccup?... do you court me?", Hiccup blushed and said "Yea… well.. I.. yea..", Elsa perked up and said "Wonderful, they're presence won't be meaningless after all". Hiccup asked in confusion "What do you mean?", Elsa sighed then her eyes wandered as she asked nervously "S-so Hiccup, w-what d-do you think a-about um… being a.. I mean.. h-having m-marriage with s-someone?". Hiccup blushed and said "I, I don't know… will it be with you?". Elsa turned around to hide her blush and said "Ah well.. that depends on you…", Hiccup smiled and said in awe "That.. would be great…". Elsa immediately left as she felt her heart was about to explode, Hiccup looked confused, he stood up and stretched, he headed towards the balcony and looked at the sky.

Hiccup whispered to himself "Sounds night would be Valhalla…", after few minutes Hiccup looked around and didn't found Toothless and thought "_Hmm.. I guess he's already outside_", he strapped his shoulder pad (The one from HTTYD 2, he wore no armor but the shoulder pad since it would be a big hindrance for his Dragon mimicry ability) headed down to have a breakfast with Elsa, they ate relatively silent as they kept stealing glances at each other, they bid farewell for a while as Elsa had to go back to her duties, Hiccup kissed Elsa's cheek much to her glee.

~Arendelle Docks~

-Day-

Hiccup and Toothless went to the pier as they had a good look at the beautiful fjord, Hiccup took seat at the railing then took out his book and a pen then sketched it. Hiccup asked Toothless "So bud.. I guess that you're right, I guess I couldn't find it in Berk", Toothless asked mentally "**Find what?**", Hiccup sighed then said "You know, a wife, someone who would love me for who I am, not because of what I achieved". Toothless walked closer to Hiccup then looked at the fjord as he replied mentally "**Yep, but not just any wife, a queen with ice powers, you don't see that everyday**", Hiccup chuckled and said "Yep, I wonder how things would go at tonight", suddenly Kristoff and Anna appeared behind them as Anna faked coughed and said "So.. who's the wife your talking about?". Hiccup fell down at his seat and asked in sarcastic tone "Don't you know how to say hello or hi to anyone?", Anna spoke to Toothless "Hi", Toothless nodded in a gesture of 'Hello'.

Anna turned towards Hiccup and looked at him smirking as she asked "So? What are you guys talking about", Hiccup sat properly and said "not much..", Anna asked playfully "Oh? Not anything to do with can't find a wife at Berk?", Hiccup blushed as Kristoff and Anna laughed. Kristoff spoke "Don't worry Hiccup, everything will go on smoothly, just do not try to you know…", Kristoff paused a bit then grinned evily as he continued "have consummation…" Hiccup's body stiffened and turned around as he looked at the two horrified and said "No! that's something that she has to decide", Anna teased "so? If my sister gave you the go signal you'll pounce immediately at her?", Toothless smirked as Hiccup waved his hands defencively and said flustered "Ah.. well.. no… I mean.. yes… I mean no… I… well.. I don't know..".

Kristoff and Anna laughed at him as Kristoff walked towards him then patted his back then said "Ah.. don't worry if ever that happened you wouldn't pounce at her…", Hiccup sighed in relief and said "Thanks Kristoff…" then Anna continued "Because she's gonna pounce at you then ravage you", Hiccup's face turned the most brightest shade of red there is then fainted. Kristoff spoke awkwardly "I think you broke him….", Anna wave her hands dismissively then said "He's fine just having hard time processing of someone you love ravage you". Kristoff looked at her awkwardly and said unsure "You know this how?", Anna shrugged then said "just heard around some people in town", Kristoff sighed and said "You've got to pick places where to listen". They both looked at Hiccup unconscious with a slight smile on his face, Kristoff asked "Should we get him back or just leave him here?", Anna thought for a moment and said "Nah, He's a big boy and he has Toothless to take care of him, right Toothless?".

Toothless nodded as the two just left after Anna gave Toothless a pat on his head as he purred. Few hours later, around noon, Hiccup stirred up then slowly stood up. He looked around and saw Toothless patiently waiting as he spoke mentally "**Finally, I'm soo hungry, you owe me red date for keeping me waiting**", Hiccup sighed and said lazily "Fine…", the duo walked towards the markets as he bought some baskets of fish and a good portion of a juicy red date. After shopping they headed to a stable for where Toothless could eat without making a big deal of his mess, Hiccup waited for him to finish as he headed towards the dining room, he saw Elsa waiting for him. He told Toothless to go to his room and thought that it was probably 12:40pm, he entered a bit hastily as he sat down at the opposite of the table. Elsa asked "You're late… Where have you been?", Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and apologized "Ah.. well.. you see.. umm… I passed out at the pier", Elsa raised an eyebrow and asked "Passed out?", Hiccup blushed and said "Can we please not talk about it… it's something I really would like to not talk about..".

Elsa hesitant to leave the topic as she just nodded then started eating. After having their delicious meals they headed towards the courtyard then sat at the fountain, Hiccup asked "So.. is there something big that is gonna happen tonight?", Elsa turned around as she scooted nearer Hiccup and said "Ah.. well.. Hiccup d-do y-you like s-spending time w-with me?", Hiccup nodded happily and said "Of course?". Elsa turned around facing Hiccup and asked pleading "Would you like to spend time with me for the rest of your life?", Hiccup looked with a mixture of soft and serious look then said "Of course, I would happily do that", Elsa smiled then asked nervously as she fidget a bit "U-um… would yo-", she was cut off by Hiccup who seemed to be pulling something around his pocket, Hiccup pulled a small box. Hiccup asked "Um.. Elsa.. I know you might reject this but I could accept it but you know that um… my dad gave us his blessings.."

Hiccup paused for a bit, Elsa's heart was pounding, she thought she might be dreaming but here it is, she braced herself. Hiccup hesitantly said "Uh.. well Elsa… Um… will you… marry me?", he opened the box as a beautiful diamond shaped sapphire embed to a gold ring, inside it you can see a snowflake shaped crystal, time stopped for Elsa as she just froze there, slowly processing of what just happened. She looked at Hiccup's face who seemed to be afraid of her rejecting him, she exclaimed "YES!", she pounced at him. Hiccup caught her easily as she cried on his chest, she snaked her arms around his neck as she embraced him warmly. Few minutes later she broke the embrace as she slowly leaned towards him and gave each other a passionate kiss, they broke apart panting, their eyes looked longing for each other. Hiccup asked "So… does that means that we share beds?...", Elsa giggled then replied "Of course silly", Hiccup blushed furiously as Elsa continued "But don't think about it, when I say go that's where you make you move got it?". Hiccup was speechless as he just kept blushing, Elsa left him there contemplating on what just happened, as much as she wanted to stay with Hiccup but she still has duties.

~Hiccup's Room~

-Night-

Hiccup wore only his boxers as he was nervously thinking if he should wear the clothes that Elsa gave him or just go with usual Viking clothes. Suddenly there was knock on his door but he seemed to be in a deep thought as he just continued to think, Elsa knocked on his door but seemed to no one answered, she got a worried a bit as she opened the door then slowly entered, she looked around and saw a half naked Hiccup. She froze as she stare at Hiccup and his body, few minutes later Hiccup snapped out of from his thought then felt someone watching him, he looked around and saw Elsa staring at her. He thought "_What's she looking at?_", he asked "Elsa?", Elsa snapped out of her daze then blushed as she tried to compose herself and look at Hiccup straight as she kept glancing back on his body. She bit her lip then said "i.. umm.. Hiccup, we should get going..", Hiccup nodded, he didn't mind Elsa looking at her, that embarrassment died a long time ago since she saw him naked.

Elsa left the room and waited outside, once she was outside she sighed in relief as she kept thinking on how he looked handsome. She brushed of her thought then just waited patiently, Hiccup just chose what Elsa gave him (It looked like Robert Philip's suite when he danced at ball on the movie called Enchanted but instead of blue base color it has black with red trimmings), he went out of his room to face Elsa, Elsa was stunned to her Hiccup just looked gallant, she fought the urge to pounce at him and take him now but then shrugged them and cursed to her 'needs', Hiccup knowing the drill he angled his left arm letting her arm freely to cling at him easily, she happily wrapped her arms around his arm then smiled at each other, they slowly walked towards the ballroom.

~Ballroom~

-Night-

Stoick was excited to see his son again, sure he visited some time but still, he could not see his son anymore every day, Astrid still felt feelings for Hiccup but she knew that she already lost him so she decided to just befriend him and be there for him always, she refused all of her suitors as just wanted to be single for her whole life, Snoutlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut wasn't really that thrilled to be in Arendelle but of course they wanted to see their friend in the flesh, as for Fishlegs, he just wanted to see his friend, after all the Queen invited them, few minutes later they heard someone spoke. Kai spoke "May I present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Dragon Master Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third", Hiccup raised an eyebrow and whispered to Elsa "Dragon Master?", Elsa giggled and whispered back "Be proud, I just gave you that tittle", Hiccup just looked at Elsa incredulously as Elsa just giggled at him.

Stoick and Astrid jaw dropped, Stoick was baffled at realizing that the lucky lass was the Queen, sure he knew that his son was seeing someone but didn't expected to be the Queen, Astrid was stunned as she was jealous at how close the Queen and Hiccup are, she was also stunned how different Hiccup looked, he looked like a god to her, she thought "_Oh gods_", she licked her lips then bit her lips but quickly shook it off as she remembered that she already lost him, it's better to be just to be there for him. Elsa and Hiccup slowly entered the room, suddenly Kai announced "May I present to you, Princess Anna of Arendelle and Ice Master Kristoff", Hiccup and Elsa turned around and saw Anna and Kristoff approaching them, Kristoff teased playfully "Well, if it isn't out Dragon Master", Hiccup smirked and teased back "You bet, Ice Master", the two men just laughed at themselves, the two sisters just giggled at the two.

Anna spoke "You still look beautiful as always Elsa", Elsa smiled then replied "Thank you, May as well say as you look lovely as always Anna", the two sisters smiled at each other. They looked around and saw the people of Berk, Elsa and Hiccup walked towards them as Kristoff and Anna followed them, Hiccup spoke to Stoick "Um.. dad, this is Queen Elsa". Stoick just placed his hand on his son's shoulder and said "Wow, you look great son, I'm so proud of you", he then gave Hiccup a look 'Nice catch', Hiccup blushed as he introduced Elsa, Kristoff and Anna to them and vice versa, Snotlout tried to make a move on the Queen but ignored completely. They ate, told storied, laughed and drank, after awhile Elsa hesitantly asked Hiccup "um.. Hiccup… would you like to um dance?", Hiccup nervously replied "but.. I don't know how to..". Elsa just snaked her arm around his neck as she said "Just put your around my waist", Hiccup complied but differently than he had expected he accidentally touched her right buttock with his right hand earning a moan from the Queen.

She blushed then grabbed his right hand and placed it on her waist, Hiccup slightly blushed as he realized why did the Queen moaned, they dance relatively moving towards the group of people dancing.

**~cue the music The Rose by Westlife~**

**(A/N: I DON'T OWN THE SONG)**

They danced relatively moving towards the group of people dancing, they danced for awhile just staring at each other then suddenly the spotlight was now at them, people who danced stopped and watched at their Queen who said that she doesn't dance now danced with a young man, Stoick watched his son with a smile and was very proud of his son, Astrid and Snotlout watched the two with jealousy but with acceptance, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched their friend happily danced with someone. Hiccup snapped out from his daze on the Queen as he felt being watched, he looked around and saw people watching them he blushed as he was about to say something but the Queen cut him off said "Just look at me and dance", he complied he stared at her lovingly as she stared back lovingly while they both danced, after for a few minutes the song ends.

**~end of the music The Rose by Westlife~**

They stopped dancing as they looked around, they saw people watching them then began to clap, they both blushed then bowed at the people then to each other. Anna came towards he along Kristoff, she said cheerfully "That was some dance, I always knew that you had it in you", Elsa smiled and replied "I guess that the only reason I don't dance because that I wasn't able to find the right partner", she paused and held Hiccup's hand then continued "But.. now I do", Elsa and Hiccup smiled at each other, Kristoff said smirking at Hiccup "So.. Hiccup, does that mean you're gonna pop the question to Elsa soon?", Hiccup laughed lightly as he scooted closer to Elsa and said "I already did", Kristoff jaw dropped as Anna asked "Really?", Hiccup and Elsa nodded smilling, Anna pouted whining "Kristoff, how come you haven't proposed to me yet?". Elsa and Hiccup laughed lightly at the two, Hiccup nudged Kristoff side then whispered "_If you'd like I'd help make the ring_", Kristoff whispered back "_that would be helpful thanks_".

They talked, ate ,drank wine, Elsa drank too much to the point she could barely stand but of course there's Hiccup to assist her, the party ended as the Queen asked the riders + Stoick of berk would stay for awhile, they let them rest at the guest rooms, Astrid watched Elsa being carried by Hiccup. Hiccup opened the door of Elsa's room, he entered Elsa's room as he carried her then closed it with his foot , he sets her on her bed as he tucked her to sleep, he was going to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist as it pulled him onto Elsa's bed, Hiccup fell on top of her and heard he saying "Gotcha!", he gulped nervously.

**That's all for now.. xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**xD no Lemons… I'm still planning on separated story, that one would be the Honeymoon where they get to Hotel Transylvania by accident, gonna need help on how to create lemons on that one so yeah. Though this story may be complete I may or may not make some stories some sort of one shots in this story that are partially connected.**

**EPILOGUE**

Hiccup gulped nervously as he was pulled on to the bed, landing at top of Elsa, Elsa quickly stripped Hiccup down as if by magic, even Hiccup himself didn't knew what just happened, she smiled seductively then bit her lips. Hiccup thought "_By Freya, I'm so not ready for this_", Elsa snaked her arms around Hiccup's neck as her legs wraps on his waist, she practically grind her body on Hiccup's. Hiccup moaned lightly then said stuttered "E-Elsa.. w-we can't d-do t-this yet, I can't do t-this while your drunk, I w-want it to be m-meaningful..", Elsa pouted as she continually grinding her body at Hiccup's then said "Why? Am I not attractive enough?", her eyes filled with tears. Hiccup's face softened as he kissed her forehead "You actually looked very beautiful.. it's just I wanted it to be special", Elsa's embrace tightened as she stopped grinding and just hugged Hiccup 'til she fell asleep, Hiccup tried to move away but Elsa just whimpered as she cling harder everytime he tried to get away from her. Hiccup sighed then thought "_I just hope she won't freak out when she woke up finding me under her_", he rolled over pulling her on top of him then he caressed her hair as he fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

~Elsa's Room~

-Day-

The sunlight passed throught the windows hitting Elsa's eyelids, she woke up, she started to stir up as she felt a warm feeling beneath her. Elsa looked up and saw a sleeping Hiccup, she sighed in contempt as she leaned towards Hiccup's face then gently placed her lips on his, she closed her eyes and kissed him passionately, suddenly much to her surprise and enjoyment when she felt that he was kissing her back. After awhile she felt something poking her thighs, she broke the kiss then looked at Hiccup lovingly but she saw Hiccup blushing a bit embarrassed then she felt something moving on her thighs, she looked down and saw that Hiccup's having a morning wood. They both blushed as Elsa teased playfully "Someone's a bit energetic today..", Hiccup looked away embarrassed but Elsa gently grabbed his chin as she kissed him again to ease his embarrassment, he kissed back as he embraced her.

They broke up panting then Hiccup commented "I would like waking up like this", Elsa giggled "Me either", they smiled at each other then she realized that Hiccup's wearing only his boxers, she asked nervously as she blushed "Um.. did we?", Hiccup blushed profusely then said "No.. don't worry". Elsa sighed in relief, she didn't mind doing it with Hiccup but doing it in a wrong timing could cause scandals and big trouble, then suddenly Stoic opened the door and saw Elsa on top of Hiccup half naked. He froze for a second then quickly apologized "I'm sorry for disturbing you two", he immediately closed the door as he walked away in a thought of Hiccup worked fast, Hiccup and Elsa looked at each other then blushed as Elsa asked "did your Dad just barged in without knocking?", Hiccup scratched the back of his head in embarrassment then replied "Ah well.. Vikings aren't really well mannered….", Elsa sat on top of Hiccup as she stretched.

The door then bust opened again and they saw Astrid and the other's, they stared at each other for a moment then Elsa turned to face them as Hiccup and Elsa spoke in unison "It's not what it looks like", Astrid felt her world shattered as she said hastily "Um.. sorry for disturbing you two…", Elsa quickly stood up and said "Please, you're not disturbing anyone, now how may I help you?", Hiccup immediately wore his shirt pants and his armor pad. Astrid said "Uh.. well, we just wanna hang out with Hiccup", Hiccup shrugged then said "Alright, just wait for me at the dining room", Astrid, Ruffnut and the guys nodded and left. Elsa asked Hiccup "So, what's the date?", Hiccup asked "The date?", Elsa sighed then said "The marriage? You proposed yesterday remember?". Hiccup rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and said "Ah, well how about in 3 months or so?".

Elsa thought for a second, it seems acceptable as she just nodded, Hiccup asked mentally to Toothless "_So buddy, How you doing?_", Toothless replied "**Doing fine, something you need?**". Hiccup said mentally "_None, just checking up on my buddy_".

~Arendelle Courtyard~

Hiccup left Elsa for awhile due to he had to talk to gang and Elsa's duties as a queen. Hiccup and the gang sat on the edge platforms of the fountain, Hiccup asked "So, what's up guys?", Tuffnut replied "Dude! You slept with the Queen!", Hiccup sighed then said "Yes we slept", Tuffnut was gonna say something but he cut him off "But only sleeping and no rocking the bed", Snotlout laughed then said "Wow, useless became soo popular with the ladies, too bad that you're taken and I'll have Astrid for myself". Astrid cocked his fist and punched Snotlout on the stomach really hard, Ruffnut laughed at Snotlout then said "That's what you get", she held Fishleg's hand then continued "When are you gonna learn that Astrid's not in to you", Snotlout defended himself "What? Astrid is still available can't I try?". Astrid spoke "No", They all laughed except Snotlout, Astrid spoke to Hiccup with a hint of sadness "So, you and the queen huh?", Hiccup replied "Look Astrid, I know that you are a beautiful lady, there's allot of guys out there, you could practically just reel them in easily", Astrid suddenly punched him on his shoulder, Hiccup groaned then asked "What was that for?", Astrid replied "That's for dumping me".

Hiccup sighed then suddenly Astrid kissed his cheek then look down and said "That's for everything else and sorry for hurting you". Hiccup wrapped his arms on Astrid as he embraced her warmly, Astrid sighed in content then Hiccup unwrapped his right arm as he gestured it to the others in attempt for them to join the hug, the other's immediately rushed towards Hiccup and Astrid as they joined a warm embrace. Hiccup spoke "It's been nice to see you guys again, and I would be honored for you guys to be in my wedding, Fishlegs I would like you to be my bestman", Fishlegs asked "Don't you want it to be Toothless?", Hiccup replied honestly "I would but you know, dragons freaks out people, I can't make the guest panic as they thought there's a wild dragon in a wedding, that's just gonna make things allot worse", They all laughed at that statement.

~3 Months later~

Hiccup and Elsa were very excited at their wedding, Astrid still rejecting suitors, she couldn't help but to feel soo much envy towards Elsa though she just thought that when Hiccup and Elsa had children she could think of it as her own and Hiccup's. Stoick finally slipped a tear as he stood proud of his son, though Fishlegs and Anna being the Best man and the Bridesmaid were shedding tears of happiness to their friends, Tuffnut did as well shed a tear as Ruffnut and Snotlout are just holding it verywell, Gobber spoke " this ceremony makes me all excited that it's gonna make me pee, good thing I brought extra undies", Elsa and Hiccup stood in front of the altar.

The Bishop spoke "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace", no one dared to speak, as much as Astrid wanna say 'THIS TWO CANNOT WED FOR I AM PREGNANT AND IT'S HICCUP'S' but she can't she wouldn't want to destroy Hiccup's happiness and the fact that it's not even true at all.

The Bishop asked to the groom "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? ", Hiccup smiled at Elsa and said a bit sarcastically "I most definitely, most likely and probably three hundred percent will ", this earned laugh of all guests including the bishop and Elsa. The bishop asked Elsa "Elsa Queen of Arendelle, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?", she smiled at Hiccup as well then said " I will".

Bishop spoke "Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?", Hiccup and Elsa gave their troth to each other in this manner.

Hiccup with his right hand, he took Elsa's right hand and spoke "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III take thee Elsa Queen of Arendelle to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth", their hands parted as Elsa did the same and said " I, Elsa Queen of Arendelle, take thee Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth", they parted their hands again. The bishop took the ring and delivered it to Hiccup, Hiccup took the ring from the Bishop as he gently took Elsa's hand as he gently placed it on Elsa's fourth finger and vice versa.

~5 years later~

Hiccup rode Toothless as he landed on the courtyard, there was two kids ran towards Hiccup, the first one had platinum blond haired boy then the second one was a long haired brown haired girl that looked like Elsa's mother but with Hiccup's eyes. The two kids both exclaimed in Unison as they kept running towards Hiccup "DADDY!", Hiccup jump off Toothless's back as he prepared for impact, the kids hugged their father as Hiccup pretended to fall due to their strength, Hiccup landed from his back as the kids laughed while hugging their father, Hiccup patted the boy's head and said "Wow, so how's my little soldier doing?", the boy smiled proudly as he said "Hah, no casualties dad", Hiccup chuckled lightly as Hiccup said "Nice job Asgaut", Asgaut nodded still smiling. Hiccup turned around to face his daughter and asked "How's my little princess doing?", she smirked and said "Mommy and I braided each other's hair then we put make up on each other", Hiccup chuckled heartily then said "Wow, you sure are beautiful as you mother Ingileif", they all smiled at each other as they heard a voice.

Elsa spoke "Alright you two, your father need some rest after that distant travel", Hiccup and his two children whined in unison while they pouted "Awwww…", Elsa watched them as she couldn't help but to giggle at the sight, she walked towards Hiccup as she let the kids play inside for awhile. The two kids smiled as they ran inside the castle, as soon as the kids left she embraced Hiccup as Hiccup returned the embrace as they shared a very passionate kiss, Hiccup spoke "Wow…", Elsa giggled then spoke "Alright tough guy, why don't you and I continue this later at night", Hiccup blushed at Elsa's confidence and said "Alright, but don't blame me if you wake the kids", this time Elsa blushed as she walked away from Hiccup while swaying her hips as she seductively turned around towards Hiccup then winked. Hiccup thought "_She is soooo my wife_".

**That's all folks, thanks for reading.**


End file.
